


Stolen Kiss

by BethJ_Archer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jonsa is end game, Modern Westeros, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethJ_Archer/pseuds/BethJ_Archer
Summary: Jon and Sansa share a kiss one drunken night. Both wrongly assume that the other does not share their affections.Jon is pursued by Dany. Sansa meets Harry and the two start to flirt.Margaery gets involved to help the star-crossed lovers.Jonsa end game.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can we go back inside now, Jon?" Sansa called out as she followed Jon out into the night air. "It's freezing."

Sansa shivered against the night air. She hadn't picked up her jacket when she had stepped outside for some fresh air; she hadn't planned to take a trip down to the beach. But Jon had joined her out on the deck looking for some fresh air. And then he somehow got the bright idea to take a stroll down to the beach. And Sansa was a glutton for punishment.

Jon paused up ahead and let her catch up to him. Wrapping his arm around her, which made her even more light-headed, and rubbing her arm, trying to warm her up.

‘But I’m cold everywhere!’ She moaned in her head. So, logically, she cosied into his side a bit more.

Okay, so she was a bit tipsy but it was a logical choice. I mean sure she wouldn't have done it too, let's say, Theon. But this was Jon. Sweet natured Jon, who was very much in his cups tonight, but still, this was all innocent. She was just cold.

I mean it was just an added bonus that she now had her head cradled against his chest and could smell his musky scent. And it was entirely the alcohol in her system that was making her head spin.

Her balance betrayed her and she started to get dizzy. This seemed to snap Jon out of his daydream and he forced her to sit down with him on the beach.

They were at a Greyjoy rager. It was the last big party before their exams. Before they all went away to college; maybe to never to see each other again. Definitely, they would never all gather around two kegs and watch Theon and his sister Yara have a keg stand competition. Never again was she going to watch Robb rally his friends and classmates into playing flippy cup with him. Never again was she going to watch her little sister make a dance circle so she could show off her latest breakdancing moves.

But instead of being inside to see all those things she was out here in the cold with Jon Snow.

If you had told Sansa five years ago she would be out in the cold cuddling down with Jon Snow instead of enjoying her graduation party, she would have told you were crazy. But here she was.

She had known Jon since he had come to live in their house as a lodger while his single mother was away on deployment. But they had never been close.

Robb and Jon bonded instantly and Arya loved having another boy around the house to rough house with. He had even gotten on well with Rickon and Bran. But never Sansa.

I mean it made sense, Sansa preferred to play indoors he played outdoors. She like fashion magazines and soap opera, he liked live action role play and... I don't know, being moody? Sansa hadn't paid much attention.

But now, well, Sansa still liked her fashion magazines and soap operas. But she found that she started reading her magazines out on the deck while her siblings mucked about. And she now DVRed her favourite shows to watch while Jon was doing his homework in the living room.

'I'm just being stupid,' Sansa thought, 'liking Jon.' It was just something that her brain was doing to keep her from getting bored.

She didn't actually like him, she just noticed that he had filled out when he had joined the rugby team. And since there were no other eligible guys around Sansa had defaulted to him. If there were more choices Sansa wouldn't be feeling this way, but Winterfell high might be prestigious but lacked variety. Unless she wanted to try her luck with Theon. Which just, ew.

'Sansa Stark, get a hold of yourself.' She scolded 'No boy is nice enough smelling to be worth suffering through this cold.' She shivered. 'Lest of all Jon Snow who treats you like you have cooties.'

It was true, every hug and every touch Jon acted like a little boy on the playground. It was just a game but Sansa couldn't help but take it to heart since it was only her he did it too. Arya would run at Jon and jump into his arms. Jon would squeeze her till her spine cracked and they would both laugh. Jon and Robb did the whole man hug tap on the back, which had very specific time allocations (especially when Theon was around or he'd yell 'gayyyy...'). Bran and Rickon would crawl into to Jons lap when they were younger. And begged for him to carry them up to bed and tuck them in.

It was just Sansa he scorned. Sansa was the only one he would fight off when she went to hug him.

A cold breeze blew making Sansa snap out of her daydream. She realized that she and Jon had found their way into a lying down position. She looked back to the house and saw the party was still raging on but no one had come looking for them yet.

"Jon, it's cold. Let's go back inside." She sat up. Hoping that he would follow. He didn't. "Jon, come on."

Jon just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face and shook his head. Sansa leaned down a little.

"If you don't take me inside now, I'm going to kiss you." She threatened.

'There, now you have no choice.' She mused 'Watch you run away from my cooties now.'

Jon laughed, unafraid. He had a smug smile and staring up at the skies, paying her little mind. Sansa wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"You don't think I could, do you?"

"I know you won't." He laughed at her, just a little, but enough to make Sansa do something stupid out of spite.

She leaned down and cupped his face in her hand and gently pressed her lips to his for on a fraction of a second. Before pulling back, only slightly. She expecting him to jump up and pretend to vomit. To wipe his mouth out, maybe he would joke about drinking seawater.

But, to her surprise, Jon did none of those things. He simply sat there and stared at her with those big stormy grey eyes. And his lips slightly parted, still only inches away.

'I should have taken more, it's going to hurt either way when he rejects me. I should have at least made it worth the pain.' But the idea of secretly enjoying a stolen kiss from him make her feel guilty inside.

Sansa feels more foolish now than she's ever felt in her lifetime. She should just stand up now and go back to the party and forget this whole night ever happened. She'll go to King's Landing Uni and met a cute stranger. Forget stupid Jon Snow who can't even bare her hugs, let alone her kisses.

But as she goes to stand she feels Jon's hand on her back holding her. He sits up and his other hand finds its way into her hair, his lips meet hers. It's not a chaste kiss like hers was. He pulled her into a kiss so deep and tender that it made her head spin. Her hands found his chest. She wasn't sure if she should shove him away, force him to stop, before her heartbreaks. Or pull him closer while she can and pray for the mother's mercy when it ends.

“There, I think I see them.” Petyr Baelish’s voice found them in the dark.

Sansa and Jon broke apart instantly, practically jumping backwards and away from each other. They turned to see three silhouettes, a small distance away walking towards them.

‘How much did they see?’ Sansa hisses to herself. She can’t bear the thought of having to deal with this amount of humiliation. Whereas Jon will be able to just laugh it off. She cast a look to Jon, he was turned to the oncoming group. His face unreadable in the dark.

Petyr reaches them first, followed by Jayne Poole and to complete the weirdness of the situation, Gendry.

‘Why isn’t he inside flirting with Arya?’ Sansa thought. I mean the two had been giving each other the gooey eyes for weeks now. Everyone was expecting tonight to be the night they finally hooked up.

“So this is where you two disappeared to,” Petyr cooed. “Everyone has been looking for you.” He took a seat next to Sansa, much too close for comfort.

“Stepped out for some fresh air,” Jon said, with a quip of anger in his normally calm tone.

‘He’s annoyed that I kissed him.’ Sansa though, biting back the saddest that threatened then to engulf her. All she wanted right now was to stand up and leave. Leave this beach, leave this party. And never face the consequences of this night.

Jayne sat down in front of Sansa and tucked herself into a little ball trying to fight off the cold. Gendry dramatically flopped down onto the ground and sighed slightly which turned into an exasperated moan. He covered his face and kicked at the sand.

“It wasn’t even that bad.” Jayne tried to comfort him.

“It was pretty bad,” Petyr commented offhandedly while rolling a smoke. Sansa threw him a dirty look. Petyr liked to stir shit. He had graduated a few years earlier but for some reason kept hanging around. The boys liked him (mostly Theon) because he could supply them with booze and talk candidly about sex. The girls of the group were a bit more reserved. I mean there were some who he got on quite well with, and would often disappear from parties with them for long stretches of time. Sometimes the girls would come back with a spring in their step others would need to be escorted home from the party. Either way, Petyr would come out with a slight smirk on his face and start chatting with another girl.

Sansa stayed clear of him as much as she could. But that didn’t stop him pursuing her. She could tell by the look in his eye now he was looking for a way in. She wanted to scoot away from him but she was blocked by Jon, who was sitting a few inches away from her.

‘If I move any further away from Petyr I’ll be sitting in Jon’s lap.’ She sighed. ‘As much as I want that I doubt Jon would appreciate the audacity of it.’

Jon looked angry enough already she certainly was not going to push her luck.

“If it wasn’t that bad why is she now off flirting with that plonker fellow.” Gendry moaned his voice muffled by his hands.

“Plonker fellow?” Sansa looked around at the others confused. “Who's he talking about?”

“That new guy, Podrick,” Petyr answered. He knew everything about everyone. But only shared a select amount. And not always the truth.

“Podrick, really?” Sansa’s eyebrows shot up and she gave a curt nod. He little sister wasn’t much into dating. She had never liked anyone before Gendry. And now she meeting another guy and apparently flirting with him was huge. It sounded more like something Margaery would be doing, Sansa was impressed.

Janye threw her a cautionary glance as Gendry sighed with embarrassment. Sansa felt guilty so she reached over and patted Gendry’s shoulder. She instantly regretted it. She hadn't noticed but Jon’s arm was still wrapped around her waist. Well, it had been until she leaned forward. Now there was a noticeably cold patch on her lower back.

“Don’t worry so much, she’s probably just trying to make you jealous.” Sansa cooed, trying to settle his mind. As she leaned back she felt rush as Jon’s arm wrapped around her waist once more. She thanked the gods for the dark as her cheeks began to blush.

“What even happened?” Jon clearing his throat.

Sansa half listened to Gendry’s story. How he had been alone in the kitchen talking to the new girl when Theon had thought it would be a funny idea to drop his pants and then get the whole party's attention. But to be quite honest Sansa was more consumed by the small rubbing patten Jon was making on her back. At least she was till she saw the way Petyr was looking at her. It sent a small shiver down her spine.

“Are you cold?” Jon turned to her, he looked concerned, genuinely concerned. She wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, kiss those pouty lips and cuddle into to his side telling him that his arms were all the warmth she needed. But she couldn’t so she just bit her lip and shook her head, trying to look anywhere but into his ghostly eyes.

“How about we go back inside?” His voice low meant only for her.

‘He’ll want to talk about that kiss.’ She thought, sadly, as she and Jon stood up. ‘He’ll tell me it meant nothing, that he’s drunk and we should never talk of it.’ She knew that he would feel that way. Him and that new girl, with the silver hair to match his grey eye, had been getting to know each other well. They were study partners in Geography and had even gone out on research trips together. Rumor was those were just an excuse for them to have some private time away from the parents.

Now that she had come to think of it, why wasn’t Jon inside talking to her? Or banging her in one of the upstairs rooms. Sansa couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Yes, we should all head inside,” Petyr slapped his thigh, trying to encourage Jayen and Gendry. Jayne stood up but Gendry lay in the sand still sulking.

“Just leave me here till the morning.” He cried through his hands.

“Come on, Gendry. Time to go inside, face down your opponent and show him up in front of Arya.” Jayne said trying to rouse him from his bed of pity. “She’s only trying to make you jealous because she saw you talking to the new girl.” Something clicked inside Sansa’s head.

‘Jon’s trying to make the new girl jealous.’ The puzzle pieces started to fall into place. ‘That’s why he’s out here with me, that’s why he wants to go back now, he’s just using me.’ Vile formed in her mouth at the thought. She forced herself to swallow it back down. ‘He wants to back inside because he’s jealous of her talking to Gendry.’

She knew she had no right to but she suddenly felt betrayed. She actually felt a stab in her gut, which made her feel light-headed, making her sway on her feet. Jon wrapped his arm around her.

“Are you okay?” His breath hot in her ear making her feel nauseous. And his arm around her suddenly making her feel hot and clammy.

“I’m fine.” She shook him off and walked a bit faster, leaving him behind.

‘You could have picked any girl in that house to use, why did it have to be me?’ She screams in her mind fighting back tears. ‘He probably supposed you were the last girl to take him seriously.’ She scorned herself for being so over emotional about this whole situation. Surely Jon hadn’t meant to upset her, he probably didn’t think that she would care. ‘Well, jokes on you, Jon. You managed to pick out the one girl who probably cares the most.’

It was all her fault really, that stupid kiss idea. She couldn’t blame Jon too much. He hadn't tried anything on her before she kissed him. He probably just planned on sitting on the beach with her long enough for the new girl to get worried. Then he could reappear at the party.

‘I mean, it’s a dick move, but it’s not something you can blame him for.' The thought didn’t make her feel any better, she didn’t want to be reasonable right now. She wanted to complain and bitch and cry until she felt sick. She wanted someone to comfort her and agree with her. Villainize Jon and sooth her ego. But most of all she wanted someone to take her home.

Normally they all crashed at the Greyjoys. But the last thing she wanted was to spend the rest of the evening waiting for other people to start passing out. Watching Jon sneak up to an upstairs room with the silver-haired girl. Hear him recount the details the next morning to the boys (like she had seen so many times with Theon and on the lesser occasion Robb).

But to get home she would need a sober driver. That ruled out everyone in her immediate circle. She supposed she could call a taxi but that felt ridiculous. So she started to rack her brain trying to think up someone sober to drive her.

By the time their odd little party had got back to the real party, Sansa still had no lead on a sober driver. But she knew who to ask. She rushed up the front steps of the house not even bothering to give Jon a glance back.

‘He doesn't deserve one, the bastard.’ She thought as she pushed into the crowded room, scanning around hoping to find Margaery.

Margaery and her had become fast friends when Margaery had joined their school halfway through year eleven. She had partnered with Sansa in Health class and had actually been a huge help. This had been just after Sansa and Joffrey had had a messy (public) break up. Sansa was a mess and Jayne who had never had a boyfriend before was lost in the consolation part of the friendship. Margaery, on the other hand, was the perfect person to go bitch to and had even taken her to go egg Joffrey’s house. The two girls rolled with different crowds but were still close. Margaery was always down to have a girls sleepover. And Sansa was always keen to be her wing women when Margaery found a new target. Lately, that target had been Sansa’s brother Robb. With Sansa’s approved, Margaery worked her whiles.

Tonight was meant to be the final play. Sansa knew she would find Margaery hanging off Robbs arm. And if Sansa knew her brother he would be at the beer pong table, showing off. And sure Sansa could hear her musical laugh sounding across the room where the beer pong table was set up. Sansa started to make her way through, getting sidetracked by the crowd.

Margaery was cheering on Robb as he faced off against one of the Lannister cousins. Martyn she believed, but to be quite frank, they all looked the same. Even after dating Joffrey for a year she struggled to tell them apart.

The crowd whooped as Robb scored a point. Margaery jumped up and down for joy, her low cut top barely keeping her assets in check, much to Robb’s joy.

“Margaery,” Sansa called, and Margaery managed to do a Hollywood turn with her flowing out. Her eyes light up when she saw Sansa but fell only a second later when she took in Sansa’s dishevelled look.

“What’s wrong?” She stepped forward and took Sansa’s arm and lead her a little ways away from the crowd. “Sansa dear,”

“I just need to get home.” Sansa stared at her feet unable to look into Margaery’s doe eyes. She knew that a woman like Margaery would never let something so silly get her down. She felt even more foolish.

‘Maybe it was a mistake coming to her, maybe I should have just ordered a taxi.’ Sansa was just about to tell Margaery not to worry, she’ll call a taxi, when-

“I’ll ask Harry to drive you, okay?” Harry? Sansa didn’t know Harry. Or she just didn’t remember him. Margaery was always making friends with people from other schools. But Sansa wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she nodded.

Margaery smiled sweetly and turns to a guy watching the match. He turned when she taps his shoulder. Even in her state, Sansa can see he’s very tall, very handsome and very blonde.

“Hey, Harry. My friend Sansa here isn’t feeling up for the party mood.” Margaery sings sweetly. “Would you mind dropping her home.”

Sansa saw Robb look over his shoulder to see Margaery and Harry. He caught Sansa’s eye and gave her a quizzical look before turning back to the game. Sansa was going to have to owe Margaery big time for having to flirt this boy into giving Sansa a ride home. Margaery has been working hard at laying the groundwork out for her and Robb to get together. And if Robb thinks she flirting with someone else, well her plans might come undone.

“Please…” Margaery cooed.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Harry mumbled. He turned to Sansa and almost rolled his eyes. “Come on,” He said, unenthusiastically. And started to make his way to the door. Sansa quickly hugged Margaery, whispering a thank you in her ear, before following closely behind Harry.

The way out was a lot easier than getting in. People parted out of Harry’s way and all Sansa had to do was stick close to him. And before she knew it the party had spat them outside.

Harry strode his way off to the driveway and Sansa had to almost run to keep up with him. She was tall for her age and normally was the one people struggled to keep up with but now she was falling behind. She was about to call out and tell him to stop but he did when he reached a very suave, blue sports car.

Normally this would impress Sansa but tonight she was just thankful that it had heating. Harry turned on the heat immediately when they got in. Which made up for the ungentlemanly way he threw the GPS into Sansa’s lap. Normally Sansa would have tried to guilt trip him into being more of a gentleman. But, Sansa realized, he was probably feeling just as used as Sansa did. She couldn't blame him, it was going to be a long drive there and then back to the party, which will have probably past its peak by the time he did eventually get back. So Sansa cut him a little slack for being a jerk.

Sansa quickly typed into the GPS her home and put it on the mantel. Harry pulled the car out without a word and that's how they drove most of the way home. Sansa didn't mind she liked just staring out the window, and she wasn't really up for forcing conversation.

“So you go to Winterfell high?” Harry asked spontaneously after they had reached the Twins Bridge. He still had his arrogant tone but he was trying so Sansa held back her eye roll and answered as politely as she could.

“Yeah… Me and Margaery are partners in health class.” Sansa threw him a bone.

“Margaery has told me a lot about you.” He said avoiding her eye.

‘Yeah, I'm sure she has,’ Sansa scoffed. Maybe this guy was going to be one of Margaery’s puppy's, who tried their luck with Sansa when they struck out with Margaery.

“We’re good friends,” Sansa replied politely. Then an awkward silence followed.

“So you planning to go to university?” He asked again while they drove through the neighbourhood White Harbour.

‘Does this guy realize that small talk is optional’ Sansa held back an elaborated sigh.

“Yeah, I’m going to King’s Landing Uni.” She was very much looking forward to the move. And after tonight she would be counting down the days. “I'm studying design. What about you?” Sansa decided to be merciful and take the questions side of the conversation. It was much easier to answer questions then think of things to ask. But Sansa had a knack for it. She a lot of practice on the wingmen of Margaery’s newest target.

“I’m studying in the Eyrie.” He said, so casually cool.

‘Oh, he’s a college boy.’ Sansa stole a glance out of the corner of her eye. He was a prize catch, if only she felt up for fishing. Sansa opened her mouth to ask what his major was when he cut her off.

“So what design are you wanting to study?”

‘Hey buddy, I agreed to take the reins on this one as a favour to you.’ Sansa shook her head, ‘Fine you can do all the hard work.’

“I want to study fashion design.” Sansa loved fashion, she had her own sewing machine and designed a lot of her own clothes.

“What kind of fashion design are you interested in?” And so, for the rest of the ride home, Harry asked Sansa about what she wanted out of her degree. What she was looking to do after college. And even admitted to some heinous fashion crimes he had committed. Sansa didn't hold back on her answers. She threw as much technological jargon at him as she could think up, and even some she made up to try throw this guy off. As arrogant as this guy first seemed he seemed, he genuinely seemed interested in what she was saying. Always asking a good follow up question and commenting on things she said in a way that let Sansa know he wasn't just half listening.

The chatted the rest of the way home. Sansa didn't even notice that they had pulled up at her house because they kept talking. It wasn't until she looks one out the window that she realized the house they had stopped outside of.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to talk your ear off,” she said meekly. And he smiled like a dashing knight, and Sansa easily forgot his earlier rudeness.

“That’s quite alright. I think I gained more respect for fashion in this one car ride than in my previous twenty years.” He laughed effortlessly, “and I promise never to wear socks with my sandals ever again.” He japed, and Sansa didn't have to fake a smile, she genuinely laughed. He had made her completely forget her sour mood.

“Well, it's the lest I could offer after you so gallantly drove me all the way home.”

“Driving you home was much more enjoyable than that party.” Sansa blushed crimson, she turned to let herself out of the car, praying that the darkness would cloke her. She grasped for the door handle, but her hand only met smooth surface.

Alright maybe she was still a bit tipsy, and maybe Harry’s smile dazzled her a little. But there was genuinely no door handle.

“It just…” Harry pointed but that didn't make anything clearer. Sansa shook her head in frustration.

“Here, let me.” He got out of the car and walked around and opened her door. Sansa could barely hold in her smile.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. And he smiled at her so gentlemanly.

He scratched the back of his neck turning up the collar of his polo shirt. Sansa had to reach up and straighten it out. Even she, as tall as she was had to go on tiptoes to reach.

When she stepped back she relished how then forward that had been. Harry was looking her a bit taken aback. She ducked her head. Why did she keep putting herself into situations to be rejected?

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Why are you sorry, you the one helping me not look like a tragic mess.” He laughs and Sansa can't help but smile back. So they stand there in the cold with no one around but a shadowy finger half a block away, laughing.

‘This is not how I pictured this night turning out.’ Sansa admitted. ‘Maybe I should have cut him some more slack.’

“I should probably get home, it was nice meeting you.” He says kindly.

“Yeah, thank you for driving me home.” Sansa smiled softly.

“I’ll see you around.” He smiled and walked back around to his side of the car.

Sansa doubted that. Kings Landing and West college in the Eyrie weren't exactly close. And Winterfell was even was even further. So there was little chance of her bumping into him unless they both went to the same parties. But Sansa didn't mind. Just having this one night with him had cheered her immensely. So she smiled and nodded.

“See you,” she said tuning and walking back to the house. A spring in her step. And not a ghost of a thought about the rest of the night's events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reflecting on the drunk kiss and the morning after.

The party held no interest to Jon anymore. Not after seeing Sansa practically run away from him.

‘What were you expecting to happen?’ A nasty voice in his head spoke.

And he couldn't answer. Because in his mind, each night he would dream of kissing her and in those she never ran away. But this was reality. He had temporarily forgotten that.

‘But she kissed me first,’ he thought, taking a sick satisfaction from that memory. In that short sweet kiss he had realised how short his imagination had fallen all the times he had tried to imagine what her lips would feel like.

(They felt like silk, finer than any dress she cooed over.)

And once he had felt them on his he couldn't hold himself back from kissing her again. And in the moment he could almost forgive himself for thinking that she actually wanted to kiss him too.

But when he watched her turn tail and rush back into the party without a word to him. He knew that he should have expected that, but it hurt nonetheless.

He didn't want to go back into the party. He didn't want to have to fake a smile around Robb while he tried to impress that Margaery girl, Sansa's friend. He didn't want to watch Arya and Gendry play fight out their feelings. He didn't need to see Theon hitting on every girl in the party. And he really didn't need to see her, looking like the maiden in human form.

So instead he stood outside not sure what to do with himself at all.

He had stepped outside to get fresh air to clear his head from the drunken fog. But she had been there on the deck and the two had started talking. That had made him feel even drunker. And he had only just stopped himself from saying something stupid, multiple times. Being around her was not a safe place for Jons emotional intelligence. It was like with every look his brain took a leave of absence.

Her hugs were worse. On the rare occasion that she hugged Jon he could practically feel his heart leaping out of his chest and feel the colour rising in his cheeks. He felt like his whole body was too responsive to her touch.

He tried to pretend that he didn't want to feel her arms wrapped around him, that the feel of her cheek to his cheek didn't make his breath catch. He tried to pretend that these interactions held no pleasure in them for him. But he didn't think he could fool anyone. He just felt foolish.

He felt especially foolish standing outside of the party, too scared to go inside. But what else could he do? Wait outside all night? Try walk back home? He had planned to crash at the Greyjoys house. But the party was in full swing and it would be a long time before people started passing out.

He supposed he could try getting drunker. But that could backfire if he got the sudden bright idea to try confront Sansa. Or worse declare his affections for her loudly on top of a table or something.

He was pondering his dilemma so deeply that he didn't even notice Sam calling him, until Sam shook his shoulder.

“Jon, what are you doing out here?” Sam laughed nervously. “We have been looking all over the party for you.”

Jon shook his head to clear it of his thoughts. “I stepped out for fresh air.” Jon turned to Sam and saw Gilly standing a few paces behind him. The two had become inseparable since meeting. Now there were as good as a single cell organisms.

“We just wanted to say goodbye. We going to head home now.” Sam and Gilly weren’t the type for raging parties and had never been to a Greyjoy party but had come along to this one. The last one. But they had never planned to stay.

“Can I ask a favour?” Jon felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner.

“Anything.” Sam smiled.

“Can you give me a lift home,” Jon asked. Sam looks surprised. Sam knew Jon normally stayed overnight at these parties. To be calling it a night this early was unheard of.

“Sur-sure.” Sam stuttered. And Jon drew a breath of relief. Sam was his closest friend, and he had a big heart. Jon knew he wasn't the kind to say no when asked a favour. But it was still a big ask, Jon’s house was in the opposite direction. But Sam made out that it was no big thing.

Gilly smiled at Jon, as they made their way to the car, in a way that told him she knew or at least suspected why Jon was out of sorts tonight.

Sam tried to make conversation a few times. Asking about how Jon felt about the upcoming exams. What he was looking forward to most about uni. Summer plans. But Gilly disgraced him and let Jon sink into his own thoughts as they drove through. The windy streets until they hit the highway and raced up to Winterfell. To home.

Jon let his thoughts drift back to Sansa. Just her name could send shivers down his spine. And he couldn't tell you why. They hadn't gotten along when they were young. They hadn't disliked each other per say just they had nothing in common. Sansa liked to dress up like a princess and help her mother in the kitchen while Jon, Robb and Theon would go play knights and dragons out in the garden.

But the last year or two it was like a switch had flipped in Jon’s brain. He suddenly became acutely aware of her presence, when she would walk into a room he would notice. And so he started doing his homework in the living room, hoping that she decided to lounge out on the sofa to watch her favourite show. And Jon found that he was letting more and more goals get past him when she was lounging on the deck.

Robb might have noticed if Robb wasn't obsessively thinking about Sansa’s friend Margaery. And Theon… Well, Theon only noticed things that would get him laid and even if he did everyone knew he would say anything to stir shit

But Jon still had to be careful. Robb would pummel him if he knew how Jon felt about Sansa. She was his sister and Jon was his best friend. Almost a brother. And Jon was breaking a hundred bro code rules just thinking about Sansa's lips. Running his hand through her hair. The way his name would sound on her lips in between kisses.

That's how he liked to picture their kisses, not drunken moments of courage at the Greyjoys’ final piss-up of the year. Not clumsy moments of one-sided passions. Not something she would run away from.

No, he pictured her wanting him in a way that he now knew she never would. He pictured her leaning into his body and holding him captive with her eyes. And her fingertips running over his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. He imagined that she knew the kind of power she had over him and chose to be merciful.

And while their kiss on the beach was anything but perfect, it was somehow better than any of his daydreams because it was real. Or at least it felt real at the time. He had wanted to interrupt it to ask her if he was dreaming. Maybe he had passed out already. but the only thing worse than realising that he was dreaming would be stopping that kiss.

That was until they had been interrupted by none other than Petyr Baelish. Jon didn't realise that he could hate the man more than he already did. He wanted to snap at him tell him to go back to the party or even better leave the party altogether.

But instead, he had to sit there pretending that everything was normal, when he felt his whole world was different.

And then reality came crashing back down onto him, he realised that it was all in his head when he saw Sansa rush back up the steps.

That was a sobering moment.

But in Jon's head, he could pretend that they hadn't been interrupted by Petyr Baelish. He could pretend they had stayed on that beach. That maybe she had felt the same.

They arrived at home faster than he expected. He must have been far off in his own world. Sam pulled up at the top of his street. It would be easier to get on the highway. And Jon would be able to sneak into the house without the chance of Ned or worse Caitlyn looking through one of the windows. If it meant he could avoid meeting waking Caitlyn up in the middle of the night Jon would have walked the whole way home.

Sam and Gilly waved goodbye as they drove off. And Jon started his lonely trek down the street, his head still miles off.

But just before Jon reached the house a car pulled up. It was a fancy sports car. But that's not why Jon found himself frozen. He was rooted to the spot because Sansa was in the front seat with an extremely blonde dude.

He was one of those frat boys who made you feel slimy after talking to them for even just a moment. Jon had brushed shoulders with a few of them at a couple of the parties. He hated every minute of interacting with them. Robb, however, seemed to becoming more and more one of them.

Jon hated this guy already. But Sansa seemed to be infatuated. The two sat in the car chatting for what felt like forever. Jon withdrew into some shadows hoping to make himself unnoticeable, but still, keep his eyes on the two. These jock types had a tendency to be overly friendly with the girls. Jon knew he couldn't exactly play innocent on that after tonight. But he still wanted to make sure Sansa was safe. So there hidden in the cloak of darkness Jon felt half creep, half superhero.

The couple-

‘No, not a couple. Sansa and the dudebro.’ Jon thought to himself.

They were laughing together about something. Sansa looked at the dude smiling sweetly and taking off her seatbelt, she went to get out but the dudebro stopped her. His hand reaching out to her. Jon thought it might be his moment for heroism. But the dude took his hand back and got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her like a gentleman out of a classic film.

‘Sansa will love that.’ Jon thought bitterly to himself as he watched her climb out of the car like a supermodel.

And then Sansa leaned into him, her hand on his collar. And while Jon couldn't see her completely from this angle, he had the dudes back to him, Jon could imagine. There was a very short list of things that require you to learn that close to someone.

Sansa took a step back and the two paused a moment longer even laughing together before Sansa strutted back to the house. And the dude climbed back into the car without even watching Sansa walk away. (Which was a crime because Sansa had an amazing walk that should always be admired.)

Jon knew if he had been the one to be standing where that guy had been, he wouldn't have been able to keep his eyes off her.

But he wasn't that guy, the kind of guy Sansa would want. Jon knew that. She was a princess, someone he could never hope of being worthy of.

So he watched her walk into the house and the dudebro drove away. And waited a little, I get to try maximise his chance of being able to sneak in without bumping into Sansa.

And when he finally managed to slip into the house and down to his bed, he couldn't stop himself thinking about her up in her bedroom.

He wondered how she was thinking of him. If she was thinking of him at all. He hoped that if she was thinking of him it was as a drunk fool and not some perv trying to get into her pants.

In his dreams, she thought the world of him, but that somehow only hurt him more knowing the reality of her feelings.

\---

It was late afternoon when he awoke. And he was starving. So he picked up some clothes off the floor and pulled them on after he checked they didn't smell.

As he made his way up the stairs he could hear voices and laughter coming from the living area. That made him pause. He didn't want to walk in on Caitlyn, Sansa and Ned having a family breakfast. Not after last night. He had spent most of his life here in this house but he still felt like an outsider.

But then he heard Robbs laugh and Arya screaming obscenities at him and Jon relaxed. He could manage if those two were there.

So he climbed the last stairs and headed into the kitchen to find Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon all laughing around the kitchen counter. And of course, her.

She was sitting on a stool eating cornflakes, not paying him any mind as he walked into the room.

Her hair was damp and falling in soft waves down her shoulders, not the curls it had been last night. All evidence of last night washed away in her morning shower.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and tried to focus his mind on the conversation Robb was leading. It was about his beer pong victories. Jon tried to follow but he kept glancing at her. When she brushed her hair off her shoulder. When she laughed at Robbs story. When she licked her lips after taking a drink of tea.

“So where did you disappear off to?” Robb turned on Jon. He felt as if he had just been dropped into a high stakes drama without been given a copy of the script. He kept his eyes on Robb, trying his hardest not to look at Sansa. Wondering if her eyes were on him.

“I stepped out for some fresh air. Sam found me. I was too drunk so he drove me home.” Jon tried to keep his voice steady.

Robb nodded and patted him on the shoulder. “Well, you missed out on some of my best victories. But I’ll forgive you.” Robb joked. Jon felt a stone drop in his stomach knowing Robb wouldn't be as forgiving if he only knew what Jon had done in between getting air and being dropped home.

“So, what happened with you and Margaery?” Sansa chimed in. Not even looking up from her bowl of cereal and Robb grinned like a fool in love.

“Well, we haven’t made it Facebook official, but it’s official now.” He cast a look at Bran and Rickon then turned to Jon and wiggled his eyebrows. Arya made a gagging sound.

“Hey, what are you turning your nose up at?” Sansa laughed. “From what we heard you were flirting with the new boy.”

Arya started blushing like Jon had never seen her blush. And everyone around the table started to laugh.

“I didn't flirt with him.” Arya roared, slamming her fist down on the counter.

“Yeah. Sure.” Sansa smirked. “Then how come Gendry was down on the beach with us moping about how you were off flirting with the new guy.” Sansa arched her eyebrow at Arya who squinted back at Sansa.

“Whose us?” Arya said pointedly. And Jon’s stomach did a flip-flop. But Sansa managed to keep her cool.

“Me, Jayne and Petyr,” Sansa said without even flickering a look at Jon. “From what I hear you were jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Arya spoke meekly. Jon was shocked. Arya acting meek? She must really like this guy.

“Admit it you were jealous of the new girl flirting with him.” Sansa laughed.

“The new girl?” Robb interrupted. “Daenerys?” He turned to Jon, everyone did. Jon forced himself to look at Robb, not her, not even for a split second to see if she was staring at him too. “Aren't you two almost a thing?” Robb asked.

Jon swallowed down his mouth full of cornflakes, it was painful his mouth suddenly dry. He started to choke, desperate he reached for his drink and took a big drink to try wash his throat out.

“Couldn't quite close the deal last night?” Robb slapped him on the back, laughing. Jon didn't answer but Robb took his silence as confirmation. “Don't worry you now have the excuse of study sessions for exams as an excuse to invite her around.”

Jon’s eyes flickered to Sansa for just a second. She was staring at him, her face unreadable. She didn't look away when their gazes locked. Forcing Jon to drop his head. Everyone around the counter was staring at him, her gaze should feel no different, but it did somehow. Like her gaze could pierce through a layer of armor that he didn't know he was wearing.

“So Jon and Dany are a thing, and you and Gendry are a thing. No need for anyone to be jealous.” Robb reasoned. “Except for maybe this Podrick guy.”

“Poor guy, he seems nice,” Sansa mumbled. Robb snapped his head around to her.

“What do you two have a thing?” Robb jested. Jon’s ears perked up.

Sansa let out a musical laugh. “No, no. I’m….” She paused biting her lip. “I have a thing for someone a little taller.” She smiled coyly.

Jon let out a huff, the bro she had been kissing last night was indeed ‘taller’ then even probably Robb. But the huff had drawn Robbs attention and Jon tried to play it off, not meeting his eye, or hers. Robb turned his attention back to Sansa.

“What?” She said, Jon wasn't sure who she was directing that at, but Robb answered.

“Who's this you're interested in then?” Robb asked leaning in to stare Sansa down, his big brother face in full effect. All eyes were on her now. Except for Jon, who started to pour himself a second helping of cornflakes but he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She meet Robbs glare hard, gutting out her chin.

“None of your business.” She smirked.

“It is if he’s dating my little sister.” Robb retorted.

“We’re not dating, yet.” She exclaimed. “We are just, you know…”

“I don't want to know if any guy is ‘you knowing’ with my little sister.”

“So wait, Arya is allowed a boyfriend, who's a year older than her, may I add. But I’m not aloud to flirt?” Sansa was throwing Robb a death glare that Jon was very happy to not be on the receiving end.

“Well, it depends on who this guy is.” Robb stammered. He was on the back foot, not expecting this reaction. “Do I know him?” Sansa shrugged, her eyes sticking to Robb.

Jon realised that he wasn't even trying to pretend to not be watching. His eyes were glued to her. And he couldn't make himself care about how it must look, he just kept on staring. But she didn't even glance his way.

“What class is he in?” Robb tried again.

“He doesn’t go to our school?” Sansa admitted.

“What school does he go to?” Robb asked his stare intensifying.

“The Vale.” Sansa said quietly but firmly. This caught Robb by surprise and Jon… Well, Jon felt as though the rug had been pulled out from under his feet.

‘A college guy.’ Was all that ran through his mind. ‘How am I meant to compete with that?’

“How did you meet someone from The Eyrie?” Robb exclaimed.

“I have my ways,” Sansa smirked.

“I don't like it.” Robb announced. Vile in his words.

“I don't care if you like it.” Sansa threw back. “I’m not asking your permission.”

“Well, he should.” Robb roared. Jon had never seen Robb this angry.

“If any potential boyfriends had to ask your permission before courting me no one would be able to date me!” Sansa roared back. It was easy to forget, though Sansa was calm and ladylike most of the time, she could be just as wild as Arya when she needed to be.

“That's not true!” Robb yelled.

“Name one person you would approve of me dating.” Sansa sneered. She crossed her arms and glared at Robb. Robb stood there dumbfounded. Jon could see the cogs turning in his head, but no name came out of his mouth, which hung open like a fish. He turned at looked at Jon as if for help.

“I’m not dating her.” Jon said quickly, a defence mechanism. But it seemed to be the right answer because everyone around the table burst out laughing (except Sansa). And all the tension from the argument evaporated.

Jon tried his best to laugh along with the rest of them, trying to pretend that it had been his intention.

But his laughter caught in his throat when his eyes caught Sansa’s. She was glaring at him, her eyes like a crack in an ice lake that swallowed him whole. Before she stormed off up the stairs. And Jon wished he could run after her and apologise. And tell her that dating her would be the highest honour he could imagine. One he was not worthy of.

But he stayed in the kitchen. It took another moment for the laughter to stop. Then Arya, Bran and Rickon drifted over to the entertainment centre leaving Jon and Robb to do the dishes.

“Just imagine next year when we are all at college and you have to do the dishes yourself.” Robb called over to them as he piled the dirty plates and bowls into the sink.

Jon started up the tap and as the water flowed I his mind drifted away, upstairs to where she was.

He wondered what she was doing. Probably listening to some pop music and dancing around the room, on the phone to Jayne or Margaery gossiping. Or maybe she was studying, preparing for one of her exams, she was top of almost all her classes, except maths. Or, Jon's mind took a dark turn, maybe she’s texting that dude. Laughing with him about how overprotective her brother is being. Maybe he’s comforting her, and promising to win Robb over.

“I have to go apologise to Sansa don't I?” Robb's voice sounded in his ear. Snapping him out of the dream world he had entered. Jon turned to see Robb looking thoughtful and brooding. “I just don't like the idea of her… Getting her heart broken again.” Robbs eyes where downcast but Jon could tell that he was really cut up. Jon knew why. Sansa's first boyfriend, Joffrey had been a complete asshole, but Sansa looked at him like he put the stars in the sky. It had been a very messy breakup. Sansa was almost inconsolable. But thankfully she made friends with Margaery and the two became thick as thieves.

“Maybe talk to Margaery.” Jon started to scrub the dishes avoiding Robbs gaze. “If Sansa is dating a college guy Margaery probably set them up.” Robb nodded and started to dry the plates and bowls Jon was stacking. “And yeah, an apology might help.” Robb sighed but nodded again.

“Look, I know she's your sister but…” the words were coming out of Jon's mouth before he could stop them or think. “But, I think the idea of you banning her from dating might make her feel…” What was the word he was looking for? Sheltered? Overprotected? Babied? “Caged.”

Jon met Robbs eyes, they were like Sansa's, bright blue. But somehow they were entirely different, like the water around the Sapphire Isles in the Bite. And right now it was a good reminder who he was talking to, Sansa’s brother. His best friend, yes, but blood is thicker than water and Jon knew if he wanted Sansa, Robb would definitely have something to say about that..

Jon took a deep breath and turned back to the dishes. “I know it's your brotherly obligation to jest about ringing out any boy who looks at Sansa-”

“It's not just jests,” Robb's voice was soft but firm. “I would take on anyone who tries something on Sansa.”

“People have gone to war for less.” Jon jested flicking some soapy water at Robb. Robb laughed and the dark cloud from his eyes passed.

“You’re not ringing Gendry’s head like a bell?” Jon commented, trying to divert the subject.

“No, I actually like Gendry.” Robb looked thoughtfully out into space. “Plus Arya would have my head if I took the honour of ringing his head out if he ever hurt her.”

Jon laughed wholeheartedly. “Yes, she could manage on her own.”

“But Sansa, she’s so sweet. And kind-hearted. You know?” Robb said softly when their laughter died out. And Jon simply nodded, because he knew. He knew how thoughtful and considerate she was, always looking out for other people. Always taking the high road. And never losing her heart no matter what assholes she was faced with.

“Seeing her hurt is like seeing an injured bird.” Robb continued.

“I don't know, she has more wolf in her then I think you know.” Jon though back to the fight only mere moments ago.

“She almost took my head off.” Robb laughed.

“I’m just glad it was you she was yelling at.” Jon laughed too. And pulled the plug out of the sink.

“So, you still haven't told me about what you and Dany got up to at the party.” Robb turned on him with a grin that only meant one thing.

“Man, I was way too drunk to get up to anything last night.” Jon tried to bluff. “And besides, I would have been trying with her.”

Robb's eyebrows shot up. “So you two aren't…” He left the connotation for Jon to decipher.

“She’s pretty but…” Jon tried to explain without giving away his hand.

“No spark?” Robb offered up, and it was true. Jon felt nothing when he looked at Dany, well not nothing but no more than what he felt when he looked at Margaery, or Gilly, or Jayne. She was just another person in a crowd. She didn't make his heart race, or his breath catch her eyes, while beautiful lilac, where shallow puddles compared to the depths he wished to drown in.

“Yeah, no spark.” Jon agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more chapters written till a satisfactory ending. And then some for fun and to wrap up loose ends.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any plotlines you want wrapped up. I have some ideas but would love to hear more.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who picked up reading this after my long break.

Sansa made it into her room and locked the door just moments before the tears overflowed from her eyes. The tears she had managed to keep inside last night now refused to lie dormant any longer.

She flicked on her phone in the speakers, hoping to cover the noise of her crying then sank into her bed. Burying herself in the cushions and duvet.

She felt so stupid. Why was she up here crying over a stupid boy who made a joke? She knew she had no right to be upset. And she knew why all the other found it so amusing. The idea of her and Jon being romantic, well, it was a ridiculous idea. She was not his type at all. She knew that. And next to the guys with whom she usually associated with Jon would seem like the last contestant on for her heart. But for reasons, ones that she couldn't even explain to herself, he was the only one who made her heart flutter when he walked into a room. The one whose gaze would make her breath catch in her throat, when he ever bothered to look her way.

Her phone buzzed but she ignored it. She wasn't done wallowing yet. But her phone was relentless. Constantly buzzing away. So she sat up and picked her phone off the nightstand where she had dumped it. Margaery was calling. Sansa signed and answered. 

“Sansa finally!” Margaery’s musical voice sounded. She had a way of sounding so alluring in everyday conversations. It was no wonder why all the boys fell for her. Sansa had a sudden pang of sadness thinking how she must sound next to Margaery. It's not that the girls where in competition, but Sansa knew she must seem so dull standing next to her.

Sansa knew she was in a mood and comparing herself to Margaery would only make things worse. But she was already on the line, so Sansa tried to swallow her sadness down and put on her best normal voice.

“Hey Margaery, sorry I was…”

“Sansa, what's wrong?” Margaery interrupted. How did she already sense something was wrong?

“Nothing, I just… I had a fight with Robb.” Sansa admitted. She was no good at lying, Margaery would hear it and she couldn't even think up a lie that would seem plausible, so she settled for a half-truth and hoped Margaery would believe it.

“About me?” Margaery asked. Her voice was pulled like she was frightened.

“No, not about you.” Sansa had forgotten that Margaery and Robb had officially become a couple last night. “No, it was about… Well, Harry.”

“What?” Margaery sounded genuinely shocked.

“I know, we were all joking around and I made a comment and then suddenly Robbs furious,” Sansa exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. “It wasn't even a crass comment I just joked about how tall he was and then Robb loses his shit about how he doesn’t want me dating anyone.”

“Oh honey, he’s just being a protective older brother.” Margaery cooed.

“Well he’s out of line, I can see anyone I want to.” Sansa pouted. “And I’m not even seeing Harry, we just met. But the way Robb was going on you would think I told him I was marrying someone I just met.”

“So you want to see Harry again?” Sansa could feel Margaery’s eyebrows raising through the phone.

“It’s more a matter of principle,” Sansa said cautiously. But then huffed and flopped back into her bed. “But I wouldn't mind making him an example.” The girls giggled.

Sansa was starting to feel better venting felt good. She toyed with telling Margaery's about what was really bothering her. But she felt a rush of humiliation so strong she knew this was something she would take to her grave.

“I thought you might like him.” Margaery giggled.

“I didn't at first. He was kinda an ass. But we got talking and he seemed… Nice.” Sansa admitted.

“His ex-girlfriend was at that party and she was not making it easy on him,” Margaery informed Sansa. “That's why I thought he wouldn't mind driving you.”

“Mmmmm….” Sansa thought, then an idea came. “Margaery, can you do me a favour?”

“Yes, of course, darling.” She said so sweetly, Sansa knew she was lucky to have her as a friend.

“Can you pretend to Robb that it's a little more…”

“You want me to pretend to Robb that it's more serious then it is. That I set you and Harry up.” Margaery’s smirk was audible.

“If you wouldn't mind.” Sansa felt slimy, she didn't normally scheme, but her pride was at stake.

“You owe me big time for lying to my boyfriend of one day,” Margaery commented.

The two girls spent the next few hours giggling and gossiping. Margaery avoided intimate details, it was Sansa's brother they were talking about. But the two swooned over the romance of it all.

Then Sansa heard a knock on the door. It was probably her mum, she would want to talk about Sansa’s last week in school before they went on study break. Sansa got off her bed and went to the door to tell her mother to come back later. But she got a surprise when she opened the door and found Robb there.

He looked like a pup who had been kicked so she didn't slam the door in his face.

“One moment Marg,” Sansa said into the phone. “What do you want?”

“I came home to apologise, and to see if you were okay,” Robb spoke softly. “I see you're already turning my girlfriend against me.” He joked with a half smile.

“You would deserve it, but no.” Sansa sighed. “I’m sorry too. There are extenuating circumstances that…” Sansa paused, she didn't want to give too much away. She didn't want Robb clueing onto the reason she wanted to make it seem like she liked Harry.

“So you do like that Pod fellow.” Robb teased. Sansa gave him a little slap on the arm that he overreacted to. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your conversation with my girlfriend. Don't turn her against me yet. We have a date next week.” He said squinting his eyes at Sansa as he backed away still holding his arm where Sansa had hit him.

“Who do you think put her on to you?” Sansa called out to him as he descended down the stairs. Then shut her door firmly.

“Did you hear that? He called you his girlfriend. Twice!” Sansa exclaimed in a hushed whisper through the phone.

“I know I heard!” Margaery squealed. And the two girls giggled uncontrollably.

\---

Monday came far too quickly for Sansa's taste. Sure it meant she was closer to freedom, only one more week till their study break for exams started, but it also meant she was going to have to face down Jon and his almost-girlfriend. They had geography together and would probably be more sickeningly coupley then last week. And Margaery would for sure want to spend their breaks with Robb. And Sansa really wasn't in the mood to see her friend so stupidly happy when she was feeling down.

In total the day was going to probably be the worst Monday of the whole year. Sansa whisked she could just take a sedative and just numb out the day. Maybe she would go study in the library to avoid dealing with Robb and Margaery’s PDAs.

And she would have Jayne to distract her in Classics. But then there was English… The one subject she was dreading. She was alone in English and he would be there. And if they became official today he would probably be chatting away to his friend Sam and his girlfriend Gilly about her. Sansa was only one desk away. She would hear everything.

Hopefully, Mr Luwin would keep them busy all class and leave no time for chatter. That was his normal way. Even on days when half the school was absent for cross country or athletics day when most teachers would just stick on a film or have a ‘study period’, he would teach the class like it was any other day. But lately, the teachers have been letting the students use their time in class as study session for their exams…

Sansa came around from her daydreaming (nightmare) just as she entered the classroom and she was face to face with her… Daenerys, sitting at her desk like it was a throne. She looked the part of a queen. She was dressed in designer clothes from the East and her hair was done up in an elaborate braid. Sansa had only managed to brush her hair out and pull on a pair of jeans and blouse. How did this girl manage to wake up early enough to put so much effort into her looks?

Sansa remembered she had done a similar thing when she and Joffrey had started seeing each other. And Margaery had been going to extremes (even for her) to get Robbs attention. Daenerys must be pulling out all the stops to catch Jon’s eye.

Well, Sansa had to admit that she looked beautiful, her black and red dress brought out the paleness of her skin and hair, making her look fantastical. Sansa felt like a dandelion next to such an exotic flower from the East.

Sansa made her way to her desk, Jayne hadn’t arrived yet so Sansa pulled out her Geo book and tried to throw herself into her notes, hoping to block out the classroom, but her eyes keep drifting over to Daenerys. A friend of hers, a petite tanned skin girl with a halo of hair was whispering into Daenerys ear. When suddenly Daenerys violet eyes locked onto Sansa’s. Sansa’s head snapped back down to her book.

Sansa’s felt dizzy all of a sudden. Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat was hammering in her ear. She gripped her table and tried to steady herself. Why should one look from this girl cause Sansa so much panic? She was being stupid. She pushed her hair over her shoulder so that it fell down like a curtain blocking Daenerys from Sansa’s view and put her mind back to her Geo revision.

Before she knew it Janye had sat down next to her. And the two started chatting away Sansa positioned herself with her back to the door and to Daenerys. She threw herself fully into her conversation with Jayne. Delving deep into Jayne’s story of the party and everything that had happened after Sansa had left. Something Jayne hadn't noticed.

Janye told her that Gendry had won Arya back and that the two of them had disappeared for a short time then come back all smiles and gooey eyes. Poor Pod had retreated back to the friend group he had come with and they had left the party pretty soon after that. Petyr had tried once again to get Jayne alone, that some guy had stopped him and that the two of them had spent the rest of the night talking.

“What was his name?” Sansa asked. Janye blushed her eyes dropping to the floor.

“Ramsay...” She admitted. “He seemed really nice.”

“I haven't met him,” Sansa admitted. “What school does he go to?”

“He’s homeschooled. From the Dreadfort.” Jayne told her, “Theon knows him somehow.” Sansa screwed up her nose at that. People who were friends with Theon were not people you genuinely wanted to know. Except for Robb, Sansa didn’t understand why they were friends.

“I know, Theon isn’t exactly a model gentleman.” Jayne exerted when she saw Sansa’s face. “But Ramsey seems really kind. He saved me from Petyr. That has to count for something.”

“Yes, well anyone can seem good next to Petyr,” Sansa noted.

“He had an interesting story about you…” Jayne mumbled.

“Ramsey?” Sansa’s brow furrows. “We haven’t met-”

“Not Ramsay. Petyr…” Jayne said looking deeply into Sansa’s eyes. “He said…” She shook her head and turned away. The teacher had just entered the room. Sansa had a bad feeling about the look in Jayne's eyes.

“What did Petyr say?” Sansa hissed to Janye.

Jeyne gave her a worried glance. Thinking whether she should speak or not.

“He said, before he called out to you on the beach… He saw Jon trying to kiss you. And you pushing him away.” Janye’s eyes looked apologetic. “But you know what Petyr’s like. He stirs shit. I’m sure no one believes him.” Janye said before turning her full attention to the teacher.

Sansa was in a state of shock. Petyr had seen them kiss and had thought Jon was the one who initiated it and Sansa had pushed him away. Sansa had no idea what to make of this. Petyr was known for stirring shit, telling lies, misconstruing the truth, a lot of people discounted everything he said. And yet he was sometimes telling the truth, or at least close enough to it, that some people would listen. Thankfully Robb was in the former group. But that did little to stop the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Despite her better judgement Sansa turned to look to where she knew Jon would be sitting. But she was met by violet eyes, glaring her down.

And Sansa suddenly thought how Daenerys might belong to the group that would believe Petyr. She might only believe half of the story. Maybe she would think Sansa was the one to kiss Jon.

‘Well, this is just great.’ Sansa thought. The last thing she needed was a war with the new girl. ‘Thank the Gods there is only one week left.’

\---

Sansa’s brain felt numb. She had been staring at her History notes for her whole study session and still, nothing was going into her head. Her brain just played over what Janye had told her in Classics, and the way Daenerys stared her down. Like she was something to be burnt down.

The thoughts made Sansa shiver. She didn't like this Daenerys girl. And not just because she had Jon. Because she reminded Sansa of who she used to want to be. The person she might have become if she and Joffrey hadn't broken up. She might have even tried to befriend Daenerys. They could have bonded over fashion and braided each other's hair and gossiped about the boys at school. Formed a little girl squad and tried to rule the school.

But she had learnt that those things, they were shallow wishes. They wouldn't make her happy. They just filled the whole inside her for a time. Then she would want more. And relationship built out bitchiness and envy were fickle and crumble easily.

But what did this say about Jon? That he would like someone like her. Someone who values only power over people. Somebody whose best friend looked more like a servant.

But you know what, with only one week left Jon Snow could do whatever he wanted. Why did Sansa care so much? It not like she was going to have to stick around and watch. She would be off to Kings Landing soon and Jon Snow would be free to do whatever he wanted with whoever. She would find someone brave, gentle and strong and he would be worthy of her.

She hoped she would be worthy of him.

Sansa had just resigned herself to not being able to study when Daenerys herself entered the library. She looked around but not at the book, she looked as though she was looking for a person. Her eyes fell on Sansa. Sansa kept her eyes low and bushed herself with her notebooks. Daenerys started to wander the library. Sansa was shocked, she assumed that Daenerys would have sent in her best friend to get books out for her.

‘Shouldn't she be hanging off Jon’s arm?’ Sansa thought bitterly. As she watched Daenerys wander the bookshelves getting closer and closer to where Sansa sat. ‘Maybe she’s planning to meet Jon here.’ Sansa suddenly thought. Maybe they thought it would be a good place to meet and talk about their feelings away from Theon and Robb. Sansa had thought this would be her refuge from seeing her and Jon, a place she could hide out for the last week until she could escape to college. Then Sansa had a horrible thought.

‘What college is she going to?’ Sansa didn't know. Daenerys was rich, Sansa could tell by the clothes she wore, so she would have her choice of schools. The Vale was for the super-rich who wanted a prestigious education. She could definitely afford it but Sansa didn't see her as being especially bright or interested in studying law or business. There was Old Town, that had a great reputation but lacked the exclusivity. Daenerys seemed to be the type who liked titles more than substance. The Wall was where Jon was going, but that was more a practical school, so not what Daenerys would be interested in. That left King's Landing… Unless she was looking to go back east, but what would be the sense in that she just moved over here.

Suddenly Sansa saw an entirely different fantasy future, one where she had to spend the next four years with this dragon women on her campus. Maybe they would even be in the same dorms. Maybe Jon would make trips down to visit her. The thoughts were too much for Sansa. A week of seeing them together seemed like a jail sentence. Four years was purgatory.

Sansa’s will broke and she glanced up to find violet eyes staring into her. She and Daenerys had caught eyes across the library floor. Sansa managed a small smile before ducking her head back to her books. Hoping time would fly and the bell would ring.

But then in the strangest turn of events, Daenerys was suddenly standing at the other side of the table from Sansa.

“Sansa, right?” Daenerys cooed. Sansa looked up. Daenerys stared down at her the way a snake stares down at a rodent it's about to eat. “You're in my social studies class,”Daenerys commented. It wasn't a question. Sansa swallowed down her fear and looked into the girl's eyes.

“Yes. And Classic’s.” Her voice weaker then she wished. “We have it Wednesday, after lunch. Social studies, not Classic's.” Sansa couldn't stop herself from rambling.

“I need a study partner,” Daenerys said coolly.

“Oh, okay.” Sansa was baffled. They had never spoken and now this girl was asking her to be her study partner.

“Do you normally study at lunchtime?” Daenerys said. Her eyes still glaring down Sansa.

“Newly formed habit.” Sansa stammered. “To study for exams.”

“Great.” Daenerys smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. “I’ll join you.” Sansa nodded and then Daenerys turned dramatically and walked out of the library. Sansa sat in a state of shock till the bell rung.

\---

It was finally time for the last class of the day. Possibly the worst. English class. Where she would be alone a desk away from Jon and his friends. She would hear every word of his chatter with his friend Sam and he would probably be gushing about the party and what he and Daenerys got up too.

‘But surely if they had gotten together in some way, she wouldn't have been free to ambush you in the library.’ A small, hopeful voice in her said.

And that gave her pause for thought. And why did Daenerys suddenly decided to ask her to be her social studies study buddy? Maybe she heard about the ‘rumour’ and wanted to assert her dominance. Or maybe she though befriending Sansa would help her get closer to Jon since they lived in the same house.

‘Or maybe she just needed a study buddy.’ a voice hissed inside her head.

She was overthinking this. But how could she not! Sansa couldn't wrap her head around why Daenerys would even speak to her let alone ask to be her study buddy.

Sansa wished she could have thought up a good lie to tell Daenerys to not be her study buddy. But Sansa was never any good at lying.

Her mind was still bussing when she reached English class. She was one of the first so she quickly set up at her desk and pulled out her English notebook and flipped to her literary essay. They were required to write up an essay on a possible theme in one of the required reading books. She was still struggling with hers.

She let her hair fall around her blocking out the room. She actually managed to focus enough to lose track of time. Unfortunately, that came to a crashing stop when she heard his name.

It came off the lips of his friend, Sam.

“Jon,” He said rather nervously, like it was the first time they had spoken even though they had been friends for a few years now. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Jon answered briskly and quietly. “You?”

“Not bad for a Monday,” Sam replied with a bit of a chuckle. “Gearing up for our study break.” He paused for a moment. “Where you alright… After we dropped you home?”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Jon mumbled. Sansa lifted her head slightly, to fix a twinge in her neck, just in time to see Gilly, Sam’s girlfriend walk in.

“What happened? I thought you planned to stay at the Greyjoy’s.” Sam asked and Sansa froze. She was thankful for the curtain of hair blocking Jon from her view. She could feel the blush in her cheeks rising. And although she wished very much that she could just disappear, she also strained her ears to hear his answer. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Leave him alone, Sam,” Gilly said after an agonising moment of silence. “He had a lot to drink that night.” Jon laughed nervously. And Sam seemed like he was about to protest but Mr Luwin started up the lesson everyone turned their attention to him.

“Today we will be going over your literature study essays.” Mr Luwin announced. “You and your term partner will need to exchange projects and evaluate each other's work. Try poke holes in the theories explored in the essays.” Mr Luwin nodded and went to sit down.

Sansa looked to the empty chair next to her. The chair between her and Jon which was meant to be filled with Willas Tyrell, Margaery’s brother, he was apparently absent today. The poor boy was very sickly after an accident that left him in a wheelchair. Sansa raised her hand catching Mr Luwin attention.

“Yes, Sansa.” Mr Luwin nodded to her.

“Umm… My term partner seems to be…” She indicated to the empty seat next to her.

“Has anyone seen Willas?” Mr Luwin inquired to the class.

“He wasn’t in Social Studies.” A voice answered.

“It seems he’s absent.” Mr Luin nodded. “Well, Jon can fill in for Willas-”

Sansa immediately regretted mentioning Willas’ absence. She could have just kept her mouth shut and worked silently on her own, now she was poking a hornet's nest. She dared not even turn to see what's Jons face was. He was probably just as annoyed as she was at this turn of events.

“Mr Luwin, sir.” Gilly’s voice chirped up. “May I partner with Sansa. Sam has gone over my essay more time than I can count I would like a fresh pair of eyes.”

Mr Luwin nodded and Gilly stood up and walked to Sansa, who let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Gilly had unknowingly saved her an hour of humiliation.

“So, Sansa,” Gilly said smiling at her from her new seat beside Sansa. “Here’s my essay,” Gilly said handing over her sheet of paper. Sansa took it swapping hers over. Then they both got to work reading through each essay.

Sansa had never interacted with Gilly. They only shared this class together. Because of an uneven class number she, Sam and Jon had become a term group while everyone else had only a partner. The three had become fast friends. And her and Sam quickly became an item. They had arrived at near the same time.

Sansa let Gilly go first. Gilly pointed out the same weakness’ Sansa had been trying to fix for the last week. But she told Sansa that overall it was a very consistent idea. That made Sansa feel a bit better.

Gilly’s was a very heartfelt argument that two characters had unresolved desires but it lacked the source to back up her argument.

“I mean you just need to go through and put in some direct quotes so that whoever is reading the essay can see your point regardless of if they have read the book,” Sansa told her. “And there are a few spelling mistakes in here.” She added. “I’ve marked them for you.”

“Thank you, Sansa,” Gilly said smiling. The girls chatted about topics roughly to do with the subject they were meant to be covering until the bell rang. The girls said their goodbye and Gilly went back to Sam, who was still giving Jon a long-winded review of his essay.

Sansa made her way to the exit. She wanted to get home and curl up in bed. With a scoop of ice cream. She deserved it.

Then just before she made it to the parking lot Margaery ambushed her.

“Hey, I didn’t see you at lunch!” She cooed and kissed Sansa on the cheek.

“Yeah, I wanted to do some studying.” Sansa lied.

Margaery slipped her arm through Sansa’s and skips beside her.

Sansa glanced at Margaery cheery face. And a wave of suspicion came over her.

“What is it?” Sansa asked squinting at Margaery. “What have you done?” She stopped walking just before they reached the parking lot. Margaery, entwined in Sansa was forced to stop too.

“Nothing,” she said in a way that no one who has done nothing would say. Sansa sighed and continued to walk because whatever was waiting for her wasn't going to get any better by her delaying.

Turning the corner into the parking lot Sansa almost expected the school to burst into some sort of flash mob. But everything seemed normal. People mostly ignored her and Margaery walking through the crowd waiting for the busses. Margaery seemed to be keen to let Sansa figure out what was up by herself. She just leads Sansa to a spot and stood and watched as Sansa looked around suspiciously at the crowd behind her.

Margaery grew impatient with Sansa and pulled her attention back to her. Indicating over her shoulder into the parking lot. Sansa squinted at the lines of cars not sure what to expect. And then, she saw him. Harry.

He was leaned in the hood of his car looking like a Hollywood heartthrob, chatting with Robb and Theon.

Sansa’s jaw dropped and she turned back to Margaery whose eyebrows wiggled while she grinned like she had no right to. Sansa and Margaery shared a giggle and then rejoined their arms and walked over to the group of boys.


	4. Chapter 4: Jon

Jon knew Monday was going to suck. He had tried his best to minimise it all by avoiding the gang at lunchtime. He knew Sansa's would be at Margaery’s side. And Margaery and Robb would now be inseparable.

Two weeks ago Jon would have loved this change in circumstances. Sansa and Margaery normally hung out on their own, paying the boys a visit when every they could find the excuse so that Margaery and Robb could flirt. And the boys paid visits in kind.

Jon would use these chances to admire Sansa, who always accompanied Margaery, and would make small obligatory talk with Jon and Theon and anyone else hanging around them, giving Robb and Margaery a moment of secret privacy.

But today… Jon would stalk out the back of the field kicking the grass until the bell rang. He could even wait a few minutes after that in hopes of being a bit late to class and missing any chance of bumping into her in the halls.

But for now, he was already sufficiently late for Geography. He bumbled into class just as the teacher was taking roll call and giving him a long side-eye as he took his seat.

“Why are you so late, Jon Snow?” A cool but amused voice sounded next to him.

“I… My bag split,” Jon answered Dany, his Geography partner. Dany leaned over him his lap to look at his bag.

“It looks fine to me,” Dany said leaning back into her chair. Jon scooted his chair in trying to hide the evidence.

“Like, on the inside.” He mumbled. “But I thought it was the outside so I freaked out.” Dany nodded like what he was saying made sense.

Jon turned his attention to the teacher who had finished roll call and tried his best to focus in on what they were going over, but the harder he tried the more his mind wondered what Sansa looked like, only one table over. 

He hadn't seen her around the house and they didn't carpool together. She preferred to leave early and he was in bed till the last moment. But he saw her now.

Her hair fell down creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. From him. He could see her face no more than you could look through a wall.

Jon sighed a little. He should have known that this would be her response. She would shut him out. Pretend nothing happened and keep on keeping on. They would go away to college strangers. Maybe only to see each other on her siblings birthdays.

She was going far south to Kings Landing to study fashion. He was off to the wall, to learn a craft. They might even miss each other's at birthdays only one being free at a time.

“Ships that pass in the night.” He mumbled to himself. The frame had a romantic undertone that only made it more appropriate to Sansa.

“What was that?” Dany cocked her head to the side.

“Nothing.” Jon hushed her and started pretending to take notes but he new paying attention was a lost cause. His eyes keep flickering to Sansa. But she never returned the looks. Her wall was up.

\---

Lunch was lonely, he tried to take a nap on the field. Something most days he craved, but today he was wired. Especially knowing that next period he had English, with her. Only one table over and with Willas Tyrell as her study buddy. Another one of Sana’s suitors. He seemed nice enough, but he liked Sansa and therefore left a bitter taste in Jon’s mouth.

Jon stalked his way to class when the bell rang. Taking comfort in Sam and Gilly being his partners. They normal got into things together and Jon could zone out, today that would leave him free to sneak glances at Sansa across Willas’ empty seat.

“Jon.” Sam squeaked hello when Jon walked over to his chair. Jon had missed judged how long he should wait on the field. Class hasn't started yet. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Jon didn't want to get into how he was doing. “You?”

“Not bad for a Monday. Gearing up for our study break.” Jon knew that Sam was actually getting ready to study the whole studies break. The guy loved to read. “Where you alright… After we dropped you home?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Jon ducked his head using the excuse of finding his textbook to hide his face. He didn't want Sam guessing something written on his face. 

“What happened? I thought you planned to stay at the Greyjoy’s.” Jon froze. Sansa was sitting just behind him, something Jon was trying to ignore until he was free to stare. 

“Leave him alone, Sam.” Gilly’s voice scolded as she slipped into the seat beside Sam. She smiled at Jon. Eyes all to knowing. Sam looked like he was about to protest but Mr Luwin entered class and so Jon was spared Sam’s questions.

Jon zoned out the second Luwin opened his mouth. His eyes started to wander towards Sansa. She no longer had her hair down covering her face. She was watching Mr Luwin talk with such focus that it looked as is she was using all her might to stop her eyes wandering. Or maybe that was just Jon’s hopefully imagination.

Her head turned his was and his heart was a flutter. Maybe she could feel his eyes on her. Maybe she would look at him. But she looked to where Willas normally sat, blocking his view.

Suddenly she raised her hand.

“Yes, Sansa.” Mr Luwin asked.

“Umm… My term partner seems to be…” Sansa’s voice sounds a little lost, weak perhaps. Was something the matter? Was she missing Willas?

‘Really, Jon.’ He scolded himself. “You're getting jealous of Willas now? Dick move. What are you going to challenge him to a duel?”

“Well, Jon can fill in for Willas-”

Jon's heart skipped a beat. Out of fear or joy, he couldn't say. His eyes darted to Sansa. But she was staring straight ahead. Her jaw locked.

“Mr Luwin, sir.” Gilly’s voice interrupted Jons reaction. “May I partner with Sansa. Sam has gone over my essay more time than I can count I would like a fresh pair of eyes.”

Jon’s heart sank. So it was Jon hope that had made his heart skip. But his chance was gone now. Probably for the better.

Gilly moved to the seat next to Sansa and the two girls got to work. Jon had to turn his back to Sansa to talk to Sam. Sam started in on Jon’s project. But Jon’s heart wasn't in it. Not that it had been from the start.

Jon couldn't help but think what might have happened if he and Sansa were forced to interact. Maybe this whole thing would have come to the surface. It might be easier to have the whole thing settled before they went away. She had kissed him first.

Maybe, just maybe, that meant she wasn't as repulsed by him as he thought. Maybe she could warm up to him if he put his best foot forward.

He knew what Sansa liked. She liked to be treated like a lady. A princess really. She would like someone who would by her flowers and pull out her chair. She liked that kind of stuff a lot and the men who did it.

The only problem was Jon wasn't one of those kinds of men. He felt all the more a boy. If he tried doing those kinds of things he would just feel awkward. It wouldn't be smooth.

But maybe he could try…

He thought about this all through class. Sam became really concerned with Jon’s airheadedness but put it down to a hangover.

Jon was happy to be free of class when the end of day bell rang. Jon grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his bag. As he did he kept an eye on Sansa.

He had all but made up her mind to talk to her. Maybe under the guise of ‘let's straighten this out’ kind of talk and see where it leads him.

He wouldn't do it here. Maybe at home so that they could sneak away and talk without the school gossiping.

But then again school might be the best place. Less chance of Ayra or Robb walking in and overhearing something. They could pretend to be talking about something school related.

‘Maybe I should just keep my eyes open for an opportunity…’ Jon thought as he strolled behind Sansa on their way to the carpark. ‘Maybe I can catch her after Sam says goodbye and before Margaery takes her in hand.’ But he hadn't even finished the thought when Margaery appeared.

But Margaery and Sam both drove back home while Jon and the Starks caught the bus. Maybe there he could casually sit next to her. Ask about some homework…

Jon watched Sansa her friend gossip away, hoping she might look up and catch his eye. But when she looked up it was away from Jon, into the car park. Something she saw there stopped her in her tracks. Jon's eyes followed.

There in the middle of the car park was that blonde polo shirt of a man and his completely impractical sports car.

Jon’s jaw tightened as he watched Sansa and Margaery swoon and then walk arm and arm towards the dudebro. Jon’s mortal enemy.

Jon realised the guy wasn't alone. Robb and Theon where there. They seemed to be talking. Robb seemed to be conflicted on how he should behave. On one hand, this guy was his ‘type’ friend wise. But on the other hand, he was a potential suited for Sansa.

Jon weighed the pros and cons of joining them. He could, no one would blink an eye. He and Robb were as thick as thieves. But did he want to… It would allow him to scope out the competition. But then again what if he found out he was Sansa's perfect match?

“There you are. Looking for me?” A voice chirped beside him. He turned to find Daenerys smiling at him. His expression must have given away because her face fell. “Did you forget?”

“Ummm…” Was all he could manage.

“You said I could come over to your house and study.” She sighed rolling her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

“Did I?” Jon racked his brain. He couldn't remember having a conversation with Dany about coming to his house to study. He wouldn't. Caitlyn barely tolerated him let alone him bringing over friends unannounced, or even announced. Not that Jon would ever try to. “I must have misspoken…” Jon’s thoughts trailed off.

With Dany coming over to the Stark house he wouldn't have a chance to grab Sansa before dinner time.

‘Will she even go straight home. Maybe she will go off with that blonde douche.’ Jon's stomach dropped with the thought and when he looked up he found his dread justified. Sansa was waving goodbye to Robb and Margaery while hopping into the dude bro’s car. Robb didn't look happy about this situation but Margaery was draped off his arm so he wasn't going anywhere.

“You see the problem is..” Jon started. “I would need to clear it with Mr And Mrs Stark first.”

“Can't you call them now?” Dany asked with a tone that didn't indicate how severe of a task she was suggesting. Him, Jon, call Mrs Stark and ask her if he could bring a friend over. No, thanks.

“You see it’s just not that easy-”

“What's not easy?” Theon’s voice cut in. Jon turned to see Theon himself in league with Robb and Margaery.

“Jon’s trying to explain to me why he’s cancelling our study date at his,” Dany answered gracefully.

“Why you got nothing big planned. Right, Jon?” Theon joked.

“It’s not that…” Jon tried to explain.

“Then what is it?” Robb asked with a chuckle in his throat.

“I just thought some warning for your parents might be-”

“Don't worry about them,” Robb said with a wave of his hand the way only a true born son could. “What are you studying for? Geo?”

“Yeah.” Dany smiled brightly given the all clear by Robb.

“Good, I need some tutoring myself.” Robb joked and Margaery’s magical laugh filled the air.

\---

“I don't think I get this question.” Dany sighed. “What did you get?” She said as she leaned over Jon’s shoulder to see his book. Her perfume burnt his nose, tangy floral, making him sneeze. “Sorry.” She mumbled and slowly leaned back.

Robb's eyes darted up with a look Jon couldn't quite figure out.

“I got climate affecting fossils.” Jon read off.

“Oh, that's good,” Dany said while settling back into her chair.

“What? It’s the soil contamination, not climate.” Robb half yelled. Dany paused and looked at her textbook and her shoulders shrunk. “Am I right?”

“Yeah…” Dany looked over to Jon sympathy in her eyes.

“I thought I was going crazy,” Robb mumbled.

Jon checked the time again. Almost six.

“Are you getting ready to kick me out?” Dany said in a singsong voice.

“No, no.” Jon covered. That wasn't on his mind. It was the fact that Sansa still wasn't home that was nagging Jon’s mind. “My minds just flatlining after all this study.” Jon threw his book onto the table. This whole night was pointless, Jon’s mind was constantly wandering to what Sansa was doing?

Was she laughing with that guy? Smiling shyly into her drink when he complimented her eyes? Did he love the way she twirled her hair around her finger when she was deep in thought?

“Sansa said that we shouldn't wait for her to cook dinner,” Robb said as if he knew what Jon was thinking about. “But to be quite honest with you, we rely on her to cook something edible.” Robb joked with Dany. “So shall we order in pizza?”

“Am I being invited to stay for dinner?” Dany asked.

“Of course.” Robb smiled. “Jon and you can go pick them up.”

“And what will you be doing, your grace?” Jon retorted.

“Bran and Rickon will be home soon, someone has to wait for them.” Robb stuck out his tongue.

Jon huffed. He knew Robb was just volunteering to stay home to force Jon to be alone with Dany. Robb was still keen for them to get together apparently. 

Danny's eyes found Jon, she hadn't said anything this whole time but her eye beamed for a yes answer. And Jon didn't want to be a party pooper. And besides, maybe it would shake him from his groove.

So in ten minutes, Jon found himself in the car next to Dany driving to and fro from the pizzeria.

Dany picked out some music on Jon’s phone that he had never heard before. They cruised through the streets without speaking. That was fine by Jon, his mind was on Sansa.

When they arrived back Jon's thoughts came manifest. Sansa was in the living room lounging across soda water in hand, texting, and chatting with Robb. She hardly even glanced up with Jon and Dany entered.

“Pizza, finally!” Robb grinned. And eagerly took the boxes off Jon laying them out on the coffee table. He grabbed two pieces and made a sandwich. “Drinks are in the fridge, Dany.” Robb got out between bites.

“I’ll get them,” Jon mumbled and wandered across to the living area to the kitchen. This was the strangest Monday he had ever had. Monday night were normally reserved complaining about how much homework they had and how much they missed the weekend. Not pizza parties.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice startled him out of his thoughts. Sansa was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Jon was blocking her path in. “I need a side plate and some cutlery.” She mumbled.

Jon, too shocked to speak, sprang into action grabbing her some cutlery from the draw and a plate.

“Thanks.” She said and went to turn her back.

“Sansa…” Her name fell out of his mouth. She turned back. This was his chance. To say something, do something…

“Jon! I was promised a drink!.” Dany’s voice called out. And before Jon had a chance to grab the moment, Sansa was gone.

“Coming,” Jon called back. Picking up the two glasses and taking a deep breath to clear his mind.

Dany reached out her hand for the soda when Jon dropped down on the sofa next to her. Sansa was sprawled down the other half of the sofa, legs up and busy texting. Jon could see her out the corner of his eye.

‘Who’s she texting?’ The animistic part of his brain flared up.

It was echoed by Robb allowed.

“None of your business.” Sansa teased. But then squealed when the next text came in. Robb shrugged but kept his eyes on her.

“So, Jon. What are you looking to do after college?” Dany turned on him. Jon was halfway through a mouthful. He chewed harder but that didn't seem to make time go faster.

“I’m looking to join the Rangers.” Jon finally managed to spit out, thankfully without actually spitting out his food. “You?”

“Politics,” Dany said with a flicker of her eyebrow as if it was meant to mean something to Jon.

“Oh, okay…” Jon said taking another bite.

“My family's always been in politics.” Dany went on. Jon listened as she carried on about what her family had managed to do. But he was a bit distracted, Sansa kept giggling at her phone.

“Alright,” Robb said getting out of his seat. “Who are you texting?” Sansa's giggling must have been distracting Robb too because he grabbed Sansa's phone out of her hand just in time for a text to come in. “Harry, Vale. Heart emoji.” Robb looked like he was going to be sick. “It won't let me in. What's your passcode?” He said wandering across the room. Sansa’s arms followed him but she remained seated. 

“I’m not telling you,” Sansa said with a pout on her face. “Now give back my phone.” Another text came in, and Robb's eyebrows darted up.

“Give Sansa back her phone,” Dany said lightly. “You already threatened the poor guy enough after school, if he’s still texting her you're obviously not going to be able to stand in the way of them.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said poignantly. Jon wished he could disagree.

“Ugggg…” Robb chucked the phone back to Sansa, who collected it with a smug look. The room paused, Robb wasn't the type to submit to defeat often.

“Where are your siblings?” Dany asked. Looking around as if they would jump out from behind a sofa.

“Bran is probably skyping his girlfriend Meera about some weird conspiracy thread they found online. And I told Rickon he had to have a shower before dinner, he’s always covered in mud after soccer practice, but knowing him he's probably fallen asleep.” Robb mused while eyeing his next bite of pizza. "And Arya's probably making a dance video for her youtube. I took her up a pizza."

“I’ll check on him in a bit… Or he will be late tomorrow trying to fit in a shower before school.” Sansa sighed before another text caught her attention. 

“So, you want to study politics?” Robb asked Dany as if to take his mind off Sansas flirting.

Dany started in, explaining her political front like it was a pre rehearse speech. Robb followed along nodding but not with agreement, he was into politics himself. But not like Dany. Dany was in for the game. She like the debate and the logic of it all, she liked empowering people with speeches and couldn't stand people who were idle. Robb was more in it out of duty. He wanted to help everyone he could and had the charisma to actually make thing happen. But he shied away from the power side of it. Which only made him more popular. ‘Man of the people type’.

Jon followed along to their conversation as best he could, wanting to be distracted from Sansa’s giggles. But Jon had always been a man of few words and more action so their debate over the principles of this and that eventually became white noise.

He drifted into the dark of his career ended mind, his thoughts on college. He was to be attending The Night's Watch college. Something he dreamed about since he was little. He had always known that his mother wouldn't be able to send him to a fancy school like the Starks could. But the Rangers were where he belonged anyway, it ran in his family, his uncle was head of the Rangers, an honour Jon hoped to receive one day.

It wasn't that far from Winterfell, he could visit Robb any chance he got. His life could start a new there, he would be out of Robbs long shadow. No longer a lodger in someone else's family.

He tried to image his life there, living in a dorm, surrounded by equals. Maybe he and his dormmate would become close friends. Maybe he could train hard and graduate at the top of his class, Make his mother and uncle proud. Maybe he would meet a girl he actually had a chance with… he tried to picture her, but all he could see was red hair and blue eyes. His imagination was shit.

Then his imagination and reality linked when he realised Sansa was looking at him. Her eyes soft and maybe even the hint of a smile. They looked at each other for a long moment, uninterrupted. If they had been alone or in a crowded room (where talk would have gone unnoticed), this would have been his moment.

He could have apologised, told her how he felt and then walked away knowing he couldn't have done anything more to win her over.

But the room wasn't full of catering people, nor was it empty. Her brother sat just across from him, he would hear every word Jon could say, even a whisper.

So interested he mouthed the words to her, the only two he hoped she would understand. ‘I’m sorry.’ And she stared back at him her brow furrowed. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something when a text came in on her phone.

She glanced down, Jon waited for the giggle that didn't come, instead, she just looked exasperated.

‘So not a text from Harry.’ Jon didn't let himself hope the man had put his foot in his mouth, guys like that knew all the words to say to ladies like Sansa.

“You look tired.” A chirp came from the other side of Jon. He turned to see Dany’s dark eyes on him.

“Life of the party he is.” Robb joined in. “The other night at the Greyjoys he wasn't anywhere to be found.” Robb shook his head. “I needed you on my team, Snow.”

Jon sighed, “Needed fresh air.” Being tired helped him lie better.

“You left me waiting for you,” Dany said in a tone Jon couldn't place.

“I’m sorry…” Was all Jon could think to say. And it seemed to be the right thing because Dany beamed at him.

“Well, I best be going.” She said standing up. Jon felt as if he had just been tricked into something. “It is a school night after all.” Robb and Sansa both jumped up. Robb to clear the pizza boxes, Sansa said her farewells and popped upstairs to check on Rickon and Bran. That left Jon alone to escort Dany out to her car. The purposefulness of this wasn't lost on him. He wondered if Dany knew.

“Well thank you for the lovely evening.” She said as she picked up her coat of the rack. It was fancy, something Sansa would have cooed over if she had been escorting Dany out. She was a fantastic host. Jon just stared at the floor scratching his head unable to think of something to say.

“Yeah, I wish the studying had stuck in my head a little better.” Jon chuckled. Dany smiled, saying nothing. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

They had made it to her car with was just as fancy as the dudebro who dropped Sansa homes had been. But this one was a dark blood red. Black in the night. Jon waited for her to get in but she didn't she just stood there.

Jon suddenly felt the cold night on every inch of his skin. He hadn't grabbed his coat.

‘What's going on?’ He wondered. ‘Have I forgotten something?’

“It's crazy it's our last week of school isn't it?” Dany said her face half cast in shadow, had lit by the yellow glow of the porch light.

“Yeah, the year has gone by so fast.” He had no idea where this was going. He just wanted to get back inside. ‘We’ll see each other tomorrow, we can talk then.’

“And just think, so many people may never see each other again…” her voice was low and her eyes wouldn't let go of his.

Jon was struggling to think of something to say when the porch light switched itself off.

“Oh,” Dany said with a little shock in her voice, as she took a step forward.

“It’s, um, motion sensed with a timer…” Jon explained. ‘Does she not have one of those?’ He wondered. ‘She probably lives in a high rise with a doorman.’ He leaned over and tried to reactive the light but he was out of range.

“It’s alright…” Dany voice sighed. “Can you get my door, my hands are full of books.”

Jon jumped to it feeling like the fool. Of course, Dany would be used to those guys. The guys who knew to help a lady with the door without having to be asked.

And just to make matters worse the door didn't seem to want to open.

“Did you unlock it?” He asked tentatively.

“It should just- Ow, Jon!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry!” Jon hurriedly said jumping off her foot he had just stepped on. The door had decided to fling open on him causing him to jump backwards.

‘Can this night be over?’ He begged to a god he didn't know the name of.

Dany laughed and put her books in the car on the passenger's seat. “Well, goodnight.” She said standing between the door and seat.

“Yeah, good night.” He kept his hand on the door, ready to close it. ‘Just don't slam her fingers in the door.’ He lectured himself.

Dany smiled lightly and got in. Jon made sure all of her was in before closing the door gently but firmly, without needing to be told. But she seemed to still have words for him. Because she rolled down her window and said something in a hushed tone. 

“What was that?” Jon said branding over so he could hear her.

“I said I’ll see you tomorrow.” She had a playful smile on her face Jon couldn't understand.

‘What is with this girl?’ He couldn't help but think. ‘Is she flirting?’ Everyone else seemed to think they were. But Dany didn't seem the type to wait on someone else making the first move.

“Yeah, see you in Geo.” was all he said. If she was waiting for him to make the first move she was going to be disappointed. Even if he was interested in her, he sucked at making moves on girls. ‘Just look at my record with Sansa.’ He thought as Dany pulled away. Suddenly he felt cold inside and no longer needed a coat.


	5. Chapter 5: Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but it's from Dany's POV so I didn't want to linger.

A study session at his house. It was the perfect excuse, the perfect way for them to finally seal the deal. Something that should have happened at the party. But Jon wasn't known for following the script. That's what Dany liked about him.

She had had boyfriends before, she had had intimate friends. But none of them had tormented her heart quite like Jon did.

Her first boyfriend, Drogo, head of the rugby team. Well, he had been a prize that Dany had to collect. They did eventually actually start falling for each other. But then he had to leave her and go to college. Maybe they could have done long distance, she knew Drogo would have wanted to, but Dany knew her future was headed West and he could only see East. Dany had let him go.

Next, there had been Hizdahr zo Loraq. Dany had thought that he would be good for her, he was into politics, like her. Sure, they were opinions, but opposites attract right? Besides, it was nice to be with someone intellectual, someone who would be good for her career. She even though they might fall for each other like her and Drogo. That was until she found him in bed with some harpy. He told her she was to set in her ways that she needed to think about what others may want. She let him go, on his knees begging.

Next had been Daario Naharis, he was all wrong for her. He was on the football team (when he wasn't being kicked off for fighting with other players). He came from a nothing family and had no dreams for himself. But he made her forget that she was lonely in the new city her family had brought her too. But when her family was packing up to go west, she left him behind too.

Jon, well Jon was… She couldn't explain it. He had low ambitions, though she could see he had such potential to rise high if he wanted. He never said much, but Dany could tell that his brain was working under his dark curls. And she had felt a spark when they had first meet. Surely he felt that too? Everyone else noticed, they commented how cute of a couple they would be. But Jon didn't seem to notice.

She hoped that he was just being a gentleman, something she hadn’t experienced yet. She thought some liquor at the party might lower his guard. But she had hardly seen him.

‘Well, he can't avoid me tonight.’ She thought, triumphantly as she applied her lipstick in the cars rear mirror. She was parked at the end of the driveway of his house. A grand old mansion that looked as if it had been here since the dawn of time.

‘Mansion on isn't quite the right word.’ She mused while gathering up her course books. ‘It a castle.’ She mused. The Starks were descended from old royalty. Not that they ever acted like it. And not that it would phase her if they did. Her family line was just as old and had ruled over a Kingdom even more powerful. They had even once been enemies. But those days had died, in fire and blood.

She took one last at herself. She was ready for battle. Not that there was much companion for Jon. While he was insanely handsome all the other girls had given up trying to get his attention. But Dany wasn't going to be like the other girls.

She had a plan. His foster sister was going to help her learn what Jon liked. It was a plan Dany wasn’t a fan of. She didn’t like having to ask others for advice, but hopefully, the results would be immediate.

Dany hasn’t thought to ask the girl before because the two never seemed close. The all had Geo together but he and Sansa didn’t ever speak. But Missandei had told Dany that she had seen the two chatting merrily at the party so maybe Dany was wrong. Although she doubted it. Still couldn’t hurt to get an inside option, and It’s not like she could ask one of Jon’s brothers.

The younger sister perhaps would have made a better ally if Dany trusted that she would be on her side. However, she was a little too feisty and hot-headed for Dany’s taste. Too much could go wrong. No, Sana’a was perfectly docile and sweet natured. Dany hoped she could use that to her advantage. 

Maybe Sansa could explain the lack of effort on Jons part that shook her. Dany wasn't used to being the one who chased.

“Hey, Dany!” Robb stark beamed. She had hoped to have Jon to herself. But maybe Robb would spend the time texting his new girlfriend. Dany could only hope.

She said hello and stepped inside. Dany had seen his girlfriend on her first week of school and had pinned her down as a deserving rival. But, thankfully, their taste in men never crossed.

“Make yourself at home. You can drop your books on the kitchen counter.” Robb was a gracious host, offering her a drink or food which she declined. Her eyes scanned the room for Jon and were left wanting.

“What a beautiful home.” She commented. It was beautiful for its age. The wall where dawned with classic art and tapestries. The sofas looked so plush they could eat you if you sat on them. The lights were all designed to look as if they were candles and there was a real fireplace.

“Jon’s downstairs, I’ll fetch him up and then we can get to studying.” He clapped his hands and disappeared down an almost secret corridor hidden behind a tapestry.

\---

After hours of studying no headway made on getting Jon any closer to admitting his feelings, Dany was frustrated beyond belief.

Thank the gods for Robb stark who gave them the perfect excuse to be alone. A pizza run. Sitting alone in a dark car with nothing to disturb the two of them sounded perfect. She even found a band she loved on his phone.

‘If that doesn’t show you how compatible we are I don’t know what will.’ She mused to herself.

She let her eyes watch him for long enough periods of time that he would notice and look her way. A small smile across her lips.

She hopped the tension in the air wasn’t felt by just her.

They parked up at the pizza joint and killed time chatting in the car waiting for the order to be ready. Jon seemed nervous, he made terrible small talk. Dany decided to play it cool and coy. But he still didn’t seem to get the hint. His eyes stayed straight ahead staring into the pizza joint. And the second their order was ready he jumped out of the car and grabbed the order.

The ride home was just as uneventful.

Dany felt about as close to throwing in the towel ask she ever had.

‘Find a way, Dany.’ She mused to herself as they walked back up to his house.

Inside they were greeted by a hungry Robb, and Sansa. She was lying on the sofa. Uninterested in their arrival.

‘Perfect, I can start winning her over now.’ She had seen the confusion in Sansa's eyes when Dany had asked her to help her study. Maybe tonight they could break the ice.

Robb was not as carefree as he had been when they left. Apparently, Sansa has just gotten back from a date that Robb disapproved of. Sansa seemed to enjoy spiting him.

Dany calculated, with Robb already such a willing ally for her and Jon, she would take Sansa’s side in this in hopes of gaining her favour.

Sansa seemed to be thankful. And Robb didn’t seem to hold it against Dany. But Dany couldn’t help notice that Jon stayed out of the conflict.

‘Maybe he’s complacent in it.’ Dany wished. ‘Maybe we can all go on a group date.’ But Dany imagines Robb would go to war before that happened.

Maybe Dany could convince him otherwise. Lay down the law so to speak. He couldn’t exactly control his sister's life. And she knew she won Robb over with her political knowledge. The two talked almost the whole night. Never quite agreeing but he seemed to be interested in a way, Dany though.

‘He’ll come around.’ Dany smirked. But Jon, on the other hand, didn’t say a word. He didn’t even seem impressed with Dany’s achievements. And they were impressive achievements.

This boy was going to be the end of her. She decided to take action. 

“You look tired.” She joked. Jon seemed to awaken from his own world.

“Life of the party he is.” Robb joined in. “The other night at the Greyjoys he wasn't anywhere to be found.” Robb shook his head. “I needed you on my team, Snow.”

“Needed fresh air.” Job said sheepishly. A blush creeping into his cheeks.

‘Maybe he’s feeling guilty about leaving me on my own.’ Dany smiled. ‘Because he should be.’

“You left me waiting for you.” Dany teases him hoping to make him feel even more guilty.

“I’m sorry…” Jon said, with genuine guilt. 

“Well, I best be going.” She said in a low voice that was meant just for him.

He nodded and stood up.

‘No, you're meant to tell me to stay.’ She sighed. It was a school night though they may not be acting like it. 

At least maybe they would get some alone time if he walked her to her car. And things seemed to go her way. Sansa said her goodbyes and went to check her on the two younger brothers, Robb set to clearing the table as he said his farewell. Leaving Jon to walk her out. 

Jon started immediately losing points. Not only did he not help her with her coat, he didn't offer to carry her books nor did he open her car door. Dany wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“It's crazy it's our last week of school isn't it?” Dany mused. ‘Times ticking.’ She hinted.

“Yeah, the year has gone by so fast.” He didn’t seem to get the hint.

“And just think, so many people may never see each other again…” She watched his face, only half illuminated in the yellow porch light which switched off a moment later as if to hide his secrets for him. 

“Oh.” She gasped taking the opportunity to step closer to him. 

“It’s, ummm, motion sensed with a timer…” He waved his hand out towards the house to try to reactivate the light but they were out of range. Dany didn’t mind the dark-suited them fine. 

“It’s alright…” Dany whispered. “Can you get my door, my hands are full of books.” She hoped this would make him lean in closer to her and it did. But not in the way Dany wished. Not with his eyes never leaving hers. But with his face inching closer or his arm wrapping around her to get to the door handle.

No, his eyes were downcast and his hand fumbled with the handle.

“Did you unlock it?” His voice so near but so far away.

‘It unlocks as soon as I’m in range.’ She internally sighed. “It should just- Ow, Jon!” She exclaimed. He had stepped on her foot as the car door swung open. 

“Sorry!” Jons eyes were on her now. Apologetic.

She giggled, his cute face with puppy eyes was enough to make her heart ablaze. She dropped her books in the car hoping that she could play the sympathy card now.

She stood waiting for him to ask about her foot. Or move in closer.

“Well, goodnight.” She hinted one last time. His arm was on her door, so close she could have stepped into his embrace. And she almost did but then he said-

“Yeah, good night.” With an edge of finality that Dany could understand.

But she kept her composure and smiled lightly at him as she slid into her car. Jon was gentlemanly enough to close the door after her. 

‘One more try.’ She thought as she rolled down the window.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Keeping her voice low. 

“What was that?” Jon asked as he bent over his face level with her window. 

“I said I’ll see you tomorrow.” She tried a playful smile hoping the cheek would make him give in.

“Yeah, see you in Geo.” He said as he tapped the roof of her car and straighten up.

‘Well, that was a bust.’ Dany sighed as she pulled out of the driveway.

“Sansa is my last hope to win Jon.” Dany sighed.

—  
“I had fun at yours last night.” Dany mused.

Sansa looked up from her textbook as if emerging from a different world.

“That’s- that’s nice to hear.” She replied with our continuing the conversation. Dany held her composure.

“The boys are a laugh.” She tried again.

“Yeah…” Sansa lowered her head back to her study guide.

“You and Robb seem really close.” Dany wasn’t about to give up. But Sansa just nodded. “But you and Jon…” Dany watched as the girl paused.

‘Is it because of what I said or is she ignoring me?’ Dany felt enraged. Having to stoop so low as to need advice on getting a boys attention was bad enough. This girl was going to make her have to come out and ask for it directly.

“We don’t have a lot in common.” Sansa’s mumbled eventually.

‘So you are listening.’ Dany mused. But she couldn’t work out the delay in answer. ‘Are you trying to tell me not to bother asking for your help?’

“And you and that boy you were texting?” Dany raised her eyebrows. Hoping to get her enthused to talk.

Sansa’s eyes crept up. A blush in her cheeks.

‘Got ya.’ Dany thought smugly.

“How long have you two been…”

“We just meet,” Sana’a said reaching for her drink bottle. Dany let her finish her drink without a word hoping she would add more. Sansa obliged. “He helped me out of an awkward situation.” Her eyes were dancing around while speaking. Dany held hers firmly on her.

“Robb doesn't seem to like him,” Dany commented.

“No…”

“Maybe we can help each other out,” Dany said almost in a whisper. Sansa’s eyes darted to her and then away.

“How?” She said playing with her pencil.

“Let someone Robb trusts get to know him. On a double date.” Dany suggested. She hated the idea of a double date but if it worked it worked. And Sansa eyes finally locked with hers.

“Who- who do you mean…” she mumbled hushed.

“You, this gentleman, me and… Jon.” There, Dany had said it. Officially asking for Sansa’s to get on board with helping her and Jon get together.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sansa said quickly ducking back to her study.

“Oh come on. Robb trust Jon. He’d be perfect.” Dany tried again.

“No, Jon and I don’t have that- no. It would be way too awkward.” Sana’a shook her head vigorously. This would be a lot harder then Dany thought.

“Just ask him for a favour. I’m sure he’d be happy to-” the bell rang cutting her off. And Sansa practically jumped out of her seat.

“I’ll think about it,” Sana’a said gathering her books before rushing off.

‘No you won’t.’ Dany sighed. Why was it she could never trust anyone else to help her cause?


	6. Chapter 6: Margaery

Sansa rushes into the changing room so fast she almost bowled over one of the girls exiting.

“Sorry!” She exclaimed while trying to stead the girl who gave her a dirty look.

“What’s her problem?” Margaery snared when only Sansa was in earshot.

Sansa just shrugged her shoulders.

“We missed you at lunch,” Margaery commented to the preoccupied Sansa.

“We who?” Sansa said locking eyes with Margaery.

“Me and Robb…” Margaery answered suspicions. Sansa was unusually weird. “You and Jon have been sweet giving us alone time but Theon hasn’t gotten the hint. So it's a moot point.”

“I was studying in the library with-” Sansa’s sentence dropped off. 

“Who were you studying with?” Margaery enquired. A grin over her face. ‘Does She have another admirer?’ She mused.

The girl was beautiful. But she kept to herself so much that she ignored all the boys trying to get her attention. Harry was the first guy Sansa had shown any interest in and even him she seemed distance from.

“Umm… Daenerys.” Sansa said not meeting her eye.

“What were you doing with her?” Margaery exclaimed.

“I have no idea!” Sansa said her head popping out of her exercise shirt. “She asked me to help her study. But…” Sansa but her lip.

‘She’s hiding something.’ Margaery thought. But it was time for them to head into the gym.

Coach Brienne made them do laps to warm up. Sansa seemed to have more vigour in her than normal.

“What did you two talk about?” Margaery asked Sansa when the two were out of earshot of everyone else.

“She… she asked about Harry.” Sansa relented.

“Harry? How does she know about Harry?” Margaery screwed up her nose.

“She was over at mine last night studying with the boys,” Sansa explained.

‘That makes more sense.’ Margaery thought. “Yeah her and Jon are almost a thing.”

Sansa stumbled.

“Don’t push yourself so hard,” Margaery said reaching out to help Sansa to help her up. But the girl shook it off and kept powering. Margaery had to almost sprint after her. Only catching when they had finished their final lap.

Brienne split the group up into pairs to practice their hand to hand combat. A new and refreshing addition to the sports curriculum.

“Do you think something actually happening with them?” Sansa asked as they got started.

“Who?” Margaery ducked under Sansas lazily thrown arm.

“Daenerys and Jon…” Sansa's leg came up and hit her side. “Sorry.”

“Robb says Dany is well into him. But Jon apparently isn't keen.” Robb had confided in Margaery before they were even dating. Looking for her advice. He really cared about Jon and wanted to see him happy.

Sansa seemed to ponder Margaery’s answer leaving her vulnerable for a left jab to the ribs. Even that didn't seem to break Sansa train of thought.

“But like, has anything happened.” She put such an empathise on the word that it gave Margaery pause. The kind of pause that if Sansa had been on her a game she could have done a number on Margaery.

“Not that I have heard.” The rumours said otherwise but Jon hadn't told Robb anything that had been passed along to Margaery. “Why do you ask?”

“She basically asked me to ask Jon out for her.” Sansa tried to laugh but it didn't quite land.

“What! What did she say exactly?” Margaery was suddenly intrigued. The new girl didn't seem the type to get someone else to do her asking out. ‘Damn she must be desperate.”

“She was trying to be helpful I think.” Sansa looked like she was thinking far too hard. “I don't know.” She shook her head letting her hair dance over her shoulders.

“No, you have to tell me word for word or I’m putting you in a headlock until you do.” Margaery threatened with an arch of her good brow.

Sansa didn't take her seriously so Margaery went in for the kill.

“Okay, okay.” Sansa backed away off the mat before Margaery could get a good grip. “Well, she was asking about Harry and his Robb didn't like him,” Sansa said in a low voice that only Margaery could hear, mostly because they were embraced almost like lovers while practising their techniques.

“She said that if I got someone close to Robb to like Harry maybe that would help…” Margaery wanted to flip Sansa over her back if that would make her talk faster. “And then she suggested that me, Harry, her and Jon… Go on… A double date.” Sansas eyes flickered go Margaery’s.

“That's not actually a bad idea.” Margaery had to hand it to the new girl she did actually have a brain on her shoulders. “Robb and I could maybe come to, make it a party and that way the boys can mingle and get to know each other.” Sansa was shaking her head long before Margaery was done articulating her thought. “What, what is it?”

“I don't want to go on a date with-” she cut herself off. Margaery kicked the girl's legs out from under her knocking her down on to her back and before Sansa could let out a squeal Margaery was on top of her pinning her hands down hands and her legs straddled on top of her.

“Nice form!” Brienne called out to Margaery, but Margaery had done it for other reasons. Sansa was going to tell her what was really going on.

“Hey!” Sansa called out, her eyes wide.

“I’m going to stay on top of you until you tell me what's going on,” Margaery said firmly.

“People are going to stare,” Sansa whispered trying to lift her arms off the mat.

“Then you better talk fast.” Margaery threatened. She could do this all day. It would only add to the fuel that they were secretly lovers. A rumour both found to amusing to debunk. “Don't you want Robb to get on with Harry? Don't you wanna be able to date him?”

Sansa made a ‘meh’ face that only confused Margaery more.

“What don't you like Harry?” Sansa shrugged.

“He’s kinda a jerk.” She mumbled. Margaery couldn't believe it. Sansa had begged her to set it up. She had never expressed that kind of interest in anyone. 

“Were you just using him to piss off Robb?” Margaery wouldn't have thought Sansa capable of such deception. 

“Not Robb, but he deserved it,” Sansa said with a little spunk in her.

“Where are you trying to make someone else jealous?” Now Margaery’s eyes widened. To think Sansa trying to make a boy jealous. And from the look on Sansa’s face, Margaery was right. “Who!” She cried out so loud that they gathered more curious eyes.

“We’re going to get in trouble if we stay on the floor any longer.” Sansa tried to squirm out of Margaery wrist locks.

Margaery slammed her wrists back down on the mat. “Tell me who!” She spoke lower but no less urgently.

“If I tell you, you will laugh at me,” Sansa said in a small voice.

“I’m your best friend. I won't laugh!” Margaery cooed. “I mean I might, but then we can gossip about it! Oh Sansa, please tell me who! You know you want to.”

Sansa bit her lip hesitating for just a moment…

“Jon Snow.” She said in a weak voice. Her eyes closing as if it caused her pain to admit.

Margaery was floored. Her hands flew off Sansa’s wrists and to her own mouth.

Sansa sat up meekly watching Margaery’s reaction with weary eyes.

“Jon Snow...” Margaery mumbled through her fingers.

“We… We kissed at the Greyjoys.” Margaery didn't know her eyes could get wider but they managed to. Her jaw felt like it was going to lock it because of how unhinged it was.

“So you two are…?”

“Nothing, we’re nothing,” Sansa said quickly. “Surely he was trying to make Daenerys-”

“Jon has no interest in her.” Margaery was quick to cut that thought before it could form. “Robb can't understand it.” So many things were clicking into place. “Hey, wasn't his last girlfriend a redhead?” Margaery ran her fingers through Sansa’s luscious waterfall of fire.

Sansa beat her hand away. “That doesn't mean anything.” Sansa scowled.

“Oh, it dose! You’re his type!” Margaery squealed. “So you like him? Like like him?” Margaery begged an answer.

Sansa nodded slowly. “I’m stupid too.” Sansa's eyes swelled with a pitiful expression. “He doesn't like me.” Sansa sighed as she stood up.

“But you two kissed!” Margaery struggled to keep her valve inaudible to others around them.

“I kissed him, like, as a joke. A peck.” She explained while the two girls got into sparring position. “He was just drunk.”

“So what it was just like a, mwah, and nothing more?” Margaery said ducking out of Sansa's arm swing.

“Well, no…” Sansa hesitated. Margaery could have thrown a jab but she was too engaged in the story about to unfold to be paying enough attention to the windows in Sansa's defence. “He kinda, ‘went in for more.’” She put air quotes around it like that helped.

“What does that mean?” Margaery’s shook her head, then a thought popped into her head, “Did you two do anything more than kiss?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No!” Sansa gasped. “Tongue was what I meant.”

Margaery shoulders dropped. “Just tongue?” She asked. Sansa nodded. “How disappointing.”

“We were interrupted,” Sansa said, blushing.

“By whom?”

“Little finger, Jayne, Gendry…” Sansa sighed. “It doesn't matter. Probably for the better.”

“Yeah, now you two can be sober when you admit your feelings for each other!” Margaery bounced with joy.

“He doesn't have feelings for me. He doesn't care about me at all.” Sansa threw a hard punch that Margaery didn't have time to block.

“Ow! Sansa.” Margaery moaned. Rubbing where Sansa had hit. But Sansa was already stalking around her again. Margaery had become Sansa's punching bag for her deeply felt emotions.

“He doesn't talking to me, he doesn't look at me. He avoids me!” Sansa huffed. “Everyone else in my family he loves, but me.” Sansa threw another punch, hard and fast but sloppy. Margaery blocked it.

‘Oh, girl.’ Margaery sighed. ‘You have no idea. That boy is probably madly in love with you and so scared he holds it all in.’

Brienne blew the whistle letting the class know it was time to get changed.

“Look, can we just drop it,” Sansa said as they made their way back to the changing room.

“Yeah, sure.” Margaery lied. She had no intention of letting this go.

\---

Jon was in her health class. Perfect place to ambush him.

Ambush was just the right word. He wouldn’t know what hit him and she was going to come out victorious. Men may do battle with actions, she did it with her wits.

Looking at him no, in class, Margaery could see what Sansa liked about him. While he wasn’t Margaery’s type, smiles and charm, he had a brooding sexiness about him. He looked like the kind of guy who won’t open up to anyone but for the right girl, he would put it all on the line.

And Sansa was just the girl for a man like that. She had such an open heart. She could and would love everyone given the chance. She could be the girl to break down his walls constant support and genuine understanding.

But the question was, was Jon aware of Sansa like she was of him? Could he, did he want and need someone the way Sansa needed to be wanted and needed. There could be no half measures with her. She was an all or nothing. She couldn’t live a half love. One where you kept things casual and never need the other person more than you may need an acquaintance.

And Jon didn’t seem the type to play those games. He was Robb’s most loyal friend. Someone who would go to hell and back without Robb even needing to ask. And surely if he wanted a ‘cool’ relationship, with a girlfriend who was more of an accessory, he would have jumped at the opportunity to date, or even at the very least hook up with, Daenerys. The type of girl who would play the role of girlfriend perfectly.

Robb was keen for them to get together, but that was because he wanted Jon to find someone, anyone. Robb had told her that Jon had been really cut up about his breakup with a girl called Ygritte.

‘Maybe he has found someone…’ Margaery couldn’t help but smile. She knew the anybody Robb wanted Jon to move on with definitely excluded his sisters. Not that he would even think that Jon would. Robb wouldn’t even entertain the possibility. Margery had, when she had first moved here, asked Robb if Jon and Arya were dating. Robb had laughed so hard he almost popped a blood vessel.

“No! Gods, no.” He finally managed to choke out. He even told Jon and Arya next time he saw them. Arya gagged, weather for comical effect or for real, Margaery didn’t know. Jon let out a reserved laugh and shrugged his shoulders while Robb slapped him on the back. But Margaery saw a blush in his cheeks. She put it down to him being extremely embarrassed that someone thought that he was dating someone who was like a sister to him. Now Margaery wondered if it was really because he wanted, secretly to date one of Robbs sisters, just not the one Margaery had thought.

When the bell rang Jon took his time packing his bag. He and Margaery normally walked together until they meet up with Robb, Theon and Sansa. This gave Robb and Margaery a moment to flirt. Something everyone pretended wasn’t as obvious as it really was.

Margaery wondered if Jon and Sansa took their time to flirt secretly.

“Hey, Jon.” Margaery greeted him at his desk.

“Hey, Margaery. I’m… I’m not going to hang out today… I promised to study.” He started, avoiding her eyes.

“Aw come on…” She teased. “You know you and Sansa don’t have to give us space.” His eyes flicked up to her when she said Sansa’s name.

‘Got you.’ She purred.

“No, I just really need to…” He mumbled as they headed out the door. 

“Who are you studying with?” This convo needed to get moving. She only had until Robb joined them to get him to confess.

“Umm…” Was his response.

“Daenerys?” Alight it was low hanging fruit. And she knew he wasn’t interested. But she knew it would give her the in she needed.

“No, not Daenerys.”

“You're not into her are you?” Margaery lead the conversation.

“No.” He said after a little pause. “I just don’t-”

“Is there someone you like?” She cut him off. She didn’t need to know how he didn’t like Dany. She already heard all his words on the subject out of Robbs mouth.

“Ummm…” A blush in his cheeks.

Margaery mentally added another point in favour.

“Robb and I would really like another couple to be friends with.” She lined herself up. “And sadly that doesn’t look like it’s going to be Sansa and Harry.”

She watched him out the corner of her eye. His face held it’s composition poorly, but it was quite unreadable if you didn’t know what you were looking for. Margaery did and she saw all she wanted to see. His eyes focused in on something that wasn’t there, as if he was deep in thought, his jaw clenched a little as if he was holding back words and step faulted a little. Enough.

“Robb just really doesn’t like Harry. Doesn’t think he’s good enough for Sansa.” Again at the mention of her name his eyes flickered to her as if begging her to tell him and to save him the pain.

‘You’re hopeless for her, aren’t you?’ She sighed. Someone needed to knock these two dummies together as they surely would never manage to work it out on their own.

\---

“Hey babe,” Margery sighed lightly.

“Yeah?” Robb's eyes light up with her term of endearment. They had been left alone from even Theon, so she stood in his arms, him leaning against the wall. It felt good to just be able to touch each other after such a long time of trying to sneak any time together.

“You know my parents are out for the night…” She kept her voice low. He wouldn’t even guess she had ulterior motives. Not that she really needed them she had been planning on using her powers for wicked purpose anyway.

“Your parents?” Robb had the look of a boy scout whose honour had been smeared. But Margaery knew that wasn’t the case, she knew under his noble gentlemanly exterior that he could be just as cheeky as Theon at the best of times. He just needed to know that's what she wanted or he would be a model of chivalry.

“Well, I was going to have a study session with Sansa…” She said spinning around so that she was not facing him.

“Well, I hope you two get some studying done instead of just gossiping.” He still wasn’t picking up what she was putting down.

“I don’t want to get any studying done.” She said arching her good eyebrow. Robb needed a lot of hinting before his gentlemanly side faltered.

“Well, I’m sure your parents would understand if you had a movie night instead.” He said nuzzling her nose.

“No, they will still think I’m having a study session.” She said toying with her words. “She is just not going to be my only guest…”

She gave him time to figure out what she was implying and then a second guess himself.

“But you're going to need to bring a friend so that she has someone to study with…”

“Why would…?” He still wasn’t getting it. She let him work through the implications.

“Just don’t bring Theon.” She said knowing perfectly well who she was going to lead him into suggesting. “Bring someone who isn’t going to cause any trouble.”

“I’ll bring Jon.” He said lowering his head into her shoulder and nuzzling it. “There is no trouble Jon could get into.”

‘If only you knew.’ Margaery smiled wickedly to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon could feel the blush creeping on to his face after Robb was done speaking.  
“We just need you to keep her company while Marge and I…” A blush seemed to be creeping on to Robbs face too. He had an excuse. Jon didn't. Well, not one that Robb could hear. “Well, with Margery's parents out for the night this might be our only chance before she goes to college… And she couldn't not invite Sansa. Her parents wouldn't allow me to come over.”

Jon wondered what Robb would think if he just refused to get out of the car.

‘Nothing good.’ Jon thought. ‘It's a terrible plan.’ By he had no other ideas.

“I really appreciate it, Jon.” Robb slapped him good-naturedly on the shoulder. “And maybe you and Sansa could, you know…”

Jon’s heart skipped a beat.

“Let us have a copy of your revision notes.” Robb smiled like he had said something really wicked.

‘If only he knew what I had just been thinking…’ Jon’s chest heaved. He tried to focus his mind on how hard Robb would punch him if he came downstairs and found Jon and Sansa doing anything but studying.

Jon watched Robb hop out the car door. This was his last chance to make a bolt for it, his last moment to think up an excuse.

But if truth be told he didn't really want to. He wanted to see her, up close to have an excuse to occasionally look her in the eye, to say her name. He knew that it would be torture, that she would probably be texting that other guy, or just ignoring him. But just to be in the same room with her…

He didn't remember getting out of the car. He didn't remember walking up to the front door or Margery letting them in. His mind only caught up to reality when he saw Sansa lock eyes with him, and he watched them morph into an emotion he couldn't put his finger on.

‘Disappointment, anger, sadness?’ Jon’s mind skipped. Whatever she felt it's broke Jon's will. He wished he had tried his plan of refusing to come in. Anything was better than seeing her eyes fill with that look because of him.

Then here eyes flicked to Margery with a scowl. And a stone dropped in Jon’s stomach.  
‘Did she tell Margaery?’ Jon’s skin turned icy. ‘What have I walked into?’ His eyes flickered to Robb who was staring at Margery. Not at Jon with a ‘gotcha’ kind of look that you would expect if you were setting someone up for an as shopping because they kissed your sister.

“I thought it was just going to be us girls,” Sansa said with a locked jaw.

“Aw come one Sans. Don't be like that. I even brought you someone to keep you company.” Robb said with a good-natured ribbing tone that had no trace of knowing the truth about why she was upset.

Sansa easy didn't even flicker to Jon. None the less he tried to make himself as small as possible.

“What does everyone want to drink? Margery asked already backing to the door with Robbs elbow tight in her grip, unaware of the hot pot she was leaving Jon in.

After a moment standing at the far end of the room, Jon realised how weird he was being. ‘Just try act normal. Sit down. Try study!’ He cheered to himself.

He took the seat furthest from her and pulled out the first book he touched. And after an inexcusable length of abscess Margaery and Robb returned. Hair grassed and drinks in hand.

“Jon! Why are you sitting so far from the fire? Come.” She motioned for Jon to move across the room. To the chair right next to Sansa.

Jon hesitated for a moment. But Margery had his drink held hostage. So he scooted down the sofa and it was warmer down here. Jon wondered if that was because of the fireplace or the flush of his cheeks.

“Are you two happy here?” Marge asked as if she was their career.

“Fine.” Sansa said in a tone that didn't sound fine. Margery leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Probably a thank you for giving her and Robb and alibi. And then she stood up and the two left the room.

Jon stared after the two. He had thought they would confine themselves to sneaking kisses and chatting instead of studying but not completely ditching Sansa and Jon alone.

Sansa seemed content to focus on her work. Jon didn't have her concentration. His eyes kept wondering.

“What subject are you studying?” Sansa's voice came to him across the divide.

“Ummm,” he checked what book he was meant to be reading. “Geo.” Not a subject he was partially interested in but something he had to study if he wanted to be a ranger.

“I’m doing Maths.” She sighed. She hated maths, Jon knew from all the times she complained about it. “Maybe we should sync out subjects so we can help each other.”  
“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” She was talking to him and he knew anything she said would sound like a good idea. He just hoped it didn't show. Plus the idea that they would be talking to each other, even if it's about school subjects. No suggestion ever sounded as good to Jon.

“What subjects do you need to study?” She asked. Her eyes on him. Jon's brain froze. He didn't think he could name a single class he was in.

“What about English?” She suggested. Jon agreed, he would agree to anything. “I would say Geo, but you already have a study partner.”

“Do you need to study Geo?” Jon asked. Only too glad to help her if she needed it. But Jon would probably be no help to her, he doubted he could even walk her through the most basic things. Like what planet they were on…

“No, it's fine.” She said handing him her English essay. He took it gladly and hurried to grab his out of his bag. The panic only making it harder for him to find it.

She took it from his hand without a trace of knowing what was going through his mind.  
‘Why would she?’ He scolded himself. ‘It's just a regular study session for her.’

He tried to knuckle down and read her essay without getting distracted. It helped that it was in her handwriting. A beautiful loopy curl that looked like her personality in physical form. Elegant and neat, but with a girly spring to it.

Jon was embarrassed to think of the messy scrawl he had handed her and hoped that this copy didn't have grease stains on it.

He was soon lost in her essay, it was all about how the character's situation of being alone on an island was a physical manifestation of his inner loneliness and how he wished to be back home with his loved one but couldn't because of his duty, but used the sea an excuse. It was written in such a way it made Jon empathise with the character in a way he couldn't explain except to quote Sansa essay.

In fact, her essay reminded him so much of his own situation with Sansa. He felt that he himself was trapped on an island-bound by duty to stay.

His essay was all surface level. It was about the choices that the character is constantly put in where being true to himself and his honour go against what he needs to do. How slowly he loses himself to having to bend over backwards trying to keep people happy. He almost wanted to snatch the paper out of her hand to stop her reading the pile of vomit he had put on a page. Sam had already given him extensive notes on its failures.  
His daydream was broken when Sansa got up and walked to the fireplace and took a seat in front of it.

“Too cold.” She mumbled over her shoulder. She grabbed a blanket off an ottoman and chucked it over her knees.

Jon despite his better judgement decided to join her on the ground. She threw out the end of the blanket for him.

‘A peace offering?’ He hoped it was. ‘This feels so intimate.’ Jon's mused. ‘I wonder what Robb would say if he saw them like this… What would the dudebro think? What does she think…’ Jon’s mind wouldn't sit still for a moment. And he felt something building up inside of him. Something stupid.

“Sansa-” Jon started but his voice had startled her and her pen flew out of her hand. “Here let me.” He bent down to get it just as she dashed in to pick it up. Their heads colliding.

“Ow!” She cried out. Clucking her head.

“Sorry!” Jon cried out putting his hands around her head at the place of impact, ignoring the ringing in his own head.

Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips to her head.

He didn't know why he did it. It was a really stupid thing to do. He could tell that because she pulled her head away from his hands and gave him a look that broke his heart in two.

“You shouldn't do that.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” He truly was. He would have given all his desire to not see that look in her eyes.

“It’s not fair for you to kiss me.” She continued. Her eyes falling to the floor.

“Your right.” She was. He was trying to make the daydream in his head reality. And that wasn't fair on her.

“I don't know what game you're playing.” He words fell out of her mouth faster now. So fast Jon almost missed them, his head still spinning.

Jon sucked in his breath. Her eyes were on him, boiling hot.

“I’m sorry.” He knew that wasn't going to be enough. Her eyes were pricing. “I just got carried away.”

“Yeah well, it was a perfect ruse.” She spat at him. “You got her chasing you. Now what? Huh?”

Jon’s head was still a fog, but I matter how many times he ran her words through his head he couldn't figure out her meaning.

“Who?”

“Daenerys…” She said the name with disdain. “You know she asked me to ask you out for her since your playing hard to get.”

“She wants you to ask me out?” Jon's mind was spinning. How did they get here?

“Yeah.” Sansa huffed. “You’ve got her Jon. You didn't need to use me to get there.”

“I’m not using you to make Dany jealous.” He laughed. He probably shouldn't have judging by the look she gave him. “Why would you think that?” He asked, more reserved this time.

“I can't think of another reason for you to want…” Her voice trailed off. Jon searched her face. The daylight had died off and the room was only lit by the fire ahead. It licked her face and illuminated her eyes that had melted from their perching gaze to a look Jon couldn't put his finger online that reached down inside him and pulled at his heartstrings. But her words held him back.

“You can't think of any reason why a guy would want to kiss you…”

“Your not any guy, Jon Snow.” She mumbled back. Jon hadn't realized that his train of thought had become vocal. “what reason could you have?”

Here was proof that she didn't see him in that light or in any light where they could be anything more than whatever they were now.

“Same reasons as any other guy.” He was too far down the rabbit hole now to stop himself. “Because you're beautiful, and I'm an idiot who thought for a second that maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Her lips were slightly parted. Her breath heavy. It took all his strength not to reach over and try to kiss her again. Like on the beach, like in his dreams. He was trying to apologise for that kind of instinctual behaviour.

“Maybe you could feel the same.” His voice was barely audible. But it took all his courage to say. He couldn't even look her in the eye. He just stared at the carpet.  
“That I liked you?” Her voice was a gasp. He felt more the fool.

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I know you and… That guy, I shouldn't be- I mean, I get it. Once we get through this night we only have two weeks left and then you never have to see me again.” The words all came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Jon…” His name was soft on her lips. His eyes flicked up to hers. “I kissed you first.”  
“I know, and I thought that maybe… I get it, it was a joke. I pushed it too far. It’s not your fault-” before he could finish his sentence Sansa had leaned forward, her face was now inches from his.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” She asked, soft and low. Like how she did in his fantasies. Jon resisted the urge to pinch himself.

He swallowed hard but his voice still came out weak. “Of course I do, Sansa.” His hand found her hair. And before he could stop himself he was leaning in to kiss her.  
Had he not learnt his lesson!

But, by the gods, this time she kissed him back, like in his dreams, like on the beach before they were interrupted.

One of her hand was in his hair and the other on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

‘This can't be real.’ He thought to himself. ‘This has to be one of my dreams.’ He pulled his head back to check she was still there.

Her eyes gazed up into his with the kind of look he could never have hoped to be responsible for. Her eyelids fluttering softly. Her lips parted, cheeks flushed.

Jon thought there was nothing that could make him happier than to stare at that face all night and have her stare back at him… And then she leaned in.

Her lips found his, and his heart nearly gave out. ‘This is real, this is real.’ He had to keep telling himself.

A noise behind them awoke him to reality and they jumped apart.

‘Robb…’ Jon whispered. Suddenly feeling like he had just been dunked into ice cold water.

Margery stuck her head around the corner. A look on her face that gave Jon pause.  
‘Did she see anything?’ Jon mind raced. ‘And if she did will she tell Robb?’

Jon turned back to look at Sansa who had her head down pretending to study his essay. He followed her lead. But even if Robb had been the one ruminating around in the kitchen, Jon knew there was no way he could focus on anything but the distance in between him and Sansa. The way her lips had felt on his and the little gasp of air she has made when his hand found its way around her waist.

He wondered what she was thinking. The dark hid her secrets well. She stared down at his essay as if she was really reading it, which made Jon’s heart flutter for a mix of emotions he couldn't name if he took the time. Maybe she was just interested in studying. Maybe what had just transpired had less of an effect on her then it had on him.

He wondered if her skin still held the imprint of his hands as his did. His lips buzzed as if he had sipped champagne. There was a hot patch on his chest where her hand had been. Right over his heart.

His head was spinning, not because of their accident any more but because he couldn't fathom that this was reality. Surely she couldn't feel the same. That wasn't pausable.

Margery finally snuck out of the room. And Sansa’s eyes crept up and locked with his. And Jon didn't know what to do.

He wanted to kiss her again. Wrap her in his arms and hold her tight. Feel her hands on his skin and trace her every curve.

But before he got his hopes up tonight he needed to know how she felt. But he also wanted to tell her how he felt. All of it. He didn't want her to not know anymore. He had been sitting on this all for far too long.

“Sansa…” Her name dripped off his tongue like honey, slowly then all at once.  
He felt her hand touch his under the blanket. Just a little. Then her eyes looked at him as if asking permission.

‘You don't need to ask me for permission for anything…’ He took her hand in his. Her fingers were so delicate and soft in his hand. Much like the rest of her.  
He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly, wishing he could kiss her lips again, but there was a chance he could get very distracted doing that.

“Sansa.” He tried to focus his mind which was incredibly difficult because her hand had found its way to his cheek and was cupping it gently. “You… I haven't been able to get you out of my head. That night p, at the Greyjoys…” What could he say that would make her understand.

“Me either. That kiss, it's been all I can think about.” She whispered.

“That kiss turned my entire world upside down,” Jon admitted. “But you have been stuck in my head long before that.” She sucked in a breath of air, but didn't say anything so Jon took his chance to keep going. “Sansa, you are the girl of my dreams. When you're near I can’t think straight. And when you kissed me, I just… That's something I have wanted to do for so long… I’m sorry if I upset you. I wish I could have had the courage to just talk to you when I was sober.”

His eyes were on the ground by the time he finished. He didn't know if he had the courage to see her face.

“Jon.” Her voice a little hesitant. Was this it? Was she going to let him down gently here? “I… I really like you.” His eyes jumped up to her face just to see her swallow hard. “I thought you couldn't stand me.” The words tumbled out of her mouth. And all Jon could do was stare in disbelief. His jaw may have become unhinged. He couldn't tell.  
‘How could you think that about me?’ Jons mind raced.

Sansa squirmed and pulled her hand away from his cheek. And used it to cover her face.

Jon's arms were around her in a flash. ‘How could you think that I couldn't stand you?’ He kept thinking.

One must have become verbal because she answered.  
“You avoided my eye, even talking to me.” She moaned through her hands. “Every touch you would complain of cooties and pull away.”

“Sansa.” Jon laughed. “I thought it was so obvious. I thought everyone could see. I have a terrible poker face. Gods, Sansa. You have no idea how many times I have had to stop myself staring. And if I had ever hugged you back I wouldn't have let go and Robb would have pummelled me into the dirt. Gods, he still might.” She poked her face out from behind her hands. “Please don't cover your face. I have wanted to stare at you for a long time.” The words where out of his mouth before he could stop them. But the strangest thing happened, she blushed and lowered her hands.

‘This is better than any dream.’ He said pushing his luck and taking her hand in his. He lowered his head down to her, so they were cuddled in like lovers under the blanket.  
“So, you like me? Like I like you.” He asked. He needed to hear the words from her lips.  
“Yes.” it was as light as a feather.

“And what about tomorrow?” He asked. “Can I… I mean, is this something you want from now on?” His voice was a whisper, like it somehow made it easier to say these things aloud.

“I would like that very much.” She whispered back leaning into him in a way that he could not stop himself from kissing her.

And that's what they did for a long time. Stopping only to chuckle to themselves about how they ended up here, that they ever managed to do so.

It was only when they heard Margaery’s musical laugh echoing down the stairs did they break apart. But it wasn't a rushed jump to the side. It was a lingering pause. Jon saw that she didn't want to move anymore then he did., that sent chills down his spine to know that she wanted him the same way he wanted her.

But with the threat of Robb finding them in such a compromising position, Jon slowly took his arm back from around her shoulders and waist and edged away just enough to not raise Robbs attention.

She returned her attention to his essay and he picked up hers. Unable to actually read it he just continued to stare at her.

“Did you get to read any of it before I interrupted.” He laughed.

“Well I did, but it was all knocked out of my brain when you headbutted me.” She gave him the evils.

“What about you?” She asked. Her eyes on him with warmth.

“Yeah,” he started as Robb swung the door open. “I liked it.”

“Aw, look at you two.” Margaery cooed when she saw Jon and Sansa. “You look so cosy.” Robb laughed wholehearted.

“Jon is the only guy I can trust to be cosy under a blanket with Sansa.” He said taking their glasses to the kitchen.

Jon smiled because he knew that at least for tonight he was safe from Robb wrath. He even slid his hand under the blanket and bushed it against Sansa's leg.

She brushed him off and then gave him a look that Robb couldn't see. But Jon was bathing in the happiness that was the look in Sansa's eyes when he pulled back from a kiss.

“Well, we should get going.” Robb clapped his hands together. Jon checked the time. It was getting late, he hadn't noticed the time going by.

They all said their goodbyes to Margaery and thanked her for her hospitality. And piled into Robbs car. Jon rode shotgun and Sansa was in the back. Jon wished he could have sat there next to her but it would have been too weird to excuse.

He knew he was being stupid about it, but he just wanted to hold her and never let go. To kiss her over and over again. Not even in a sexual way. He wanted to kiss her with big smooches that she would complain about though laughter. Gods he wanted to make her laugh, and smile. The memories of what she said made it difficult for him to keep a grin off his face.

“My phones dead. Can you play some music, Jon?” Robb asked as they pulled out of the driveway giving their final waves to Margaery.

“Can pick the music?” Sansa chipped in from the back.

“Gods no.” Robb cried in a mocking tone. “You’ll have us listening to girly pop boy band crap.” Jon hopped she didn't like that kind of music.

“Hey, that's not fair!” Sansa exclaimed. “I don't listen to that kind of music!”

“I don't trust you.” Robb teased back. Jon was going to stay out of this.

“Well, what if I pick music off Jon’s playlists?” Sansa dragged him in. “That way you can't complain it my shitty music.” Robb gave Jon a sideways glance which Jon very much avoided.

“Fine.” Robb sighed. And Jon handed Sansa back his phone that was plugged into the Aux cord.

Sansa paused and browsed a little through his playlists. Jon felt a wave of fear pass over him.

‘What if she hates my taste in music?’ He suddenly panicked.

“Oh, Deepwood Rookery.” She said putting on one of their songs.

“Don't act like you know who Deepwood Rookery is.” Robb sneered. Jon wasn't going to have said anything but it wasn't what he thought Sansa would pick out.

They were a heavy metal, rap-rock band, that just so happen to be one of Jon’s favourite bands. Definitely not the type of music Sansa would listen to.

But just as the lyrics came in Sansa piped up, rapping along with every word without missing a beat. Not mumbling along like she half knew the words. She was announcing each one with class that only Sansa could hold while talking about smashing up televisions and running from the cops.

“Where the heck did you learn how to rap to Deepwood Rookery?” Robb asked, so surprised that his eyebrows where almost apart of his hairline.

“Were you not around for Joffrey and I’s break up?” Sansa asked with a sneer.  
“Checkmate,” Robb mumbled.

Jon remembered that time well. Sansa locked herself in her room a lot and when she wasn't in there she was wearing all black had her headphones in and hardly ate. Everyone got really worried about her. Then Margaery came and Sansa was born again.

Sansa giggled suspiciously in the back while looking into Jons phone.

“Oh gods, what are you looking at?” Jon said eyeing her in the rearview mirror.  
“Nothing.” Sansa said in a voice that definitely didn't mean nothing.

“You haven't got like porn on there or nothing?” Robb asked in a low voice.  
“Gross Robb,” Sansa replied.

Jon scanned his mind to try and remember if there was anything on his phone that warranted that kind of giggle. Then Sansa did it again.

“Alright, hand my phone back. I don't trust you.” Jon said holding out his hand for her. She locked eyes with him and quickly fiddled around with something on his phone before handing it back while sticking out her tongue.

Jon immediately unlocked it. His music was still open, he checked to see if anything else was open.

‘Nope, no apps.’ He mumbled to himself.

“Were you just laughing at my music?” Sansa kept her mouth shut with a smile Jon wanted to kiss off her face.

‘I’ll try ask her when we are alone.’ He thought. Maybe she couldn't say in front of Robb. At least that's what he hoped, the alternative is she was laughing at his music.

“So, how much revision did you two get done?” Robb asked. And Jon suddenly felt immensely guilty and happy thinking back to the break from study they had had.

“It made my head sore,” Sansa said in a way Jon was sure Robb would guess there was a double meaning.

“Mind giving me your study notes to copy?” Robb said with a grin go hopefulness.

“We swapped essays. So not much help to you.” Sansa said without looking like she was lying.

‘I mean I guess she isn’t.’ They did swap essays.

“And that took all night?” Jon's heart began to pump just a little bit faster. Maybe Robb would catch on to their lie.

“There was a lot to discuss,” Sansa said in a way that didn't feel like a lie. They hadn't discussed any points on their essay’s.

‘I mean we did have a lot to discuss.’ Jon reminisced. Rob seemed satisfied with Sansa’s answers and changed the subject to how unprepared for exams he was.  
Jon and Sansa sat in silence and let him talk. He could see her in the rear view mirror and she would occasionally look at him. She would make a face and poke her tongue. Jon couldn't stop watching her. This whole night was a dream.

When they finally pulled up at the Stark mansion Jon was genuinely disappointed. He knew she would retreat to her room and he would descend to his. Then tomorrow at school they wouldn't have any time to themselves. For a couple like Robb and Margaery, they could wander around school hand and hand. Could he and Sansa get away with that? One day maybe. But not tomorrow.

They piled out of the car and Jon followed them up to the house when he had an idea. He pulled out his phone to text it to Sansa, but something stopped him.

He stared at his phone. Something was off. His phone was darker. The wallpaper was dark. Not the normal sea wave that it cames bosting. He reset it thinking it was a fault. And when it turned back on the sea waves were there again. But once he unlocked it was dark again.

He couldn’t understand it. His brightness was up and the image was fine when the phone was locked. Even now unlocked the icons for the apps were clear as ever. He scrolled to the last page of his phone's screen where there were less (fewer) apps. And there staring back at him where Tully blue eyes.

Sansa’s face stared back at him with her tongue poking out. The photo was dark and kinda blurry and Jon could see that it had been taken in the car.

“Jon?” Sansa’s voice called out of the dark. “Are you just going to stand out in the dark all night?”

Jon looked up to see her standing in the doorway, a halo of light from the hallway lighting her up like the angel she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter of this next week and then I will update randomly with extra chapters.
> 
> Those chapters will go into some of the subplots and random happening.  
> If there are any subplots you want me to explore please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this far I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I will be posting weekly. From now on it will be spraticlly updated with self contained chapeters.

Sansa walked in the door to see all her family sitting around in the living room.

She had hoped that no one would be up and then her and Jon might be able to outlast Robb and have a moment alone.

Instead, she purchased her self on the end on the arm of her mother's chair and half listened to the talk that was happening around her.

She couldn’t quite fathom what had happened tonight. It was like a dream.

‘The sweetest dream.’ She mused. ‘He said I was beautiful.’ She couldn’t help blushing. Thanking the gods everyone was wrapped up in discussion to notice.

“So who was at your study session, Robb?” Cait asked.

‘And the moments gone…’ Sansa sighed.

“Margaery. It was at her house.” Robb said with an air of indifference.

‘Maybe he’s not ready to tell mum and dad he’s got a girlfriend.’ Sansa thought, she could sympathise with that. It was going to be an interesting day.

“So just you Margaery and Sansa?” her mum asked, suspicious.

“No, Jon was there too…” Robb glanced around the room. Sansa stole a look at her mum. She wasn’t Jon’s biggest fan for reasons Sansa didn’t know. Her lips pursed but She said nothing more, she wouldn’t dare in front of dad. “Where’s Jon?”

Sansa's head snapped up in a way that would have been obvious if anyone knew to watch her. Thankfully no one did. She was free to eagerly look around the room. 

He was nowhere to be seen.

“Is he still in the car?” Arya laughed.

“I’ll check,” Robb said, getting up from across the room.

“I’ll get him,” Sansa offered. She was closer to the door, it wasn’t suspicious.

She wandered down the hall to the front door and cracked it open.

There he was, staring at his phone. Oblivious to the world.

“Jon?” She disturbed his thoughts. But the look he gave her when their eyes were lock told her that it was okay. “Are you just going to stand out in the dark all night?”

“Got distracted by my phone.” He said with a cheeky suave and sauntered toward her.

‘Maidin forgive me,’ She prayed silently. ‘He’s the warrior in flesh.’

“You changed my background wallpaper.” He whispered in her ear as he squeezed past her through the doorway.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sansa whispered back as he closed the door with her back to him. When she turned around he was there still staring at her with his stormy eyes.

“I was trying to text you to ask you to meet me tomorrow lunch.” He explained in a hushed whisper. “Margaery says we’re already both giving them space so they won’t notice.” She had taken a step forward while he talked. Hypnotised by his low speech.

“You can come ‘study’ with me in the library…” She whispered back out of breath. She always felt this way around Jon but this was the first time they had had an extended one on one conversation. Her mind was spinning. And it didn’t help when his hand found its way to her hip.

She let out a little gasp.

“I’ll meet you in the library at lunch.” He whispered with a light smile on his face. And then strode away into the living area.

Sansa followed, hoping that her cheeks weren’t as flushed as she felt.

\---

Sansa practically skipped to the library when the lunch bell rang.

‘It will be so lovely to just talk with Jon.’ She sang to herself. Even if that was all they could do. Robb may not be around but gossip spread like vibrations in a spiders web.

When she got to the library she picked the most secluded table she could find. Deep in the isles of books. You would have to be searching for a book back here to notice the table. And she had it all to herself. It was highly unlikely that someone else would join her.

So when she heard footsteps behind her she assumed it was Jon.

“Hey,” She said spinning around. Her jaw dropped.

Daenerys violet eyes were locked on hers, questioning.

“Did you forget our study plans?” Daenerys asked slightly. Placing her bag and books on the table.

“No.” Was all she could think to say. “It’s just… I love your dress.” Sansa grasped. She had never been a good liar but she hoped Daenerys would get caught up in the complaint and not notice.

It worked Daenerys looked down at the dress she was wearing with a light smile on her face. It was a rich blue silk with a gold band around the middle holding it in. Sansa really did like the dress. She just wouldn’t have said anything if she hadn't needed a scapegoat. Mainly because it was a dress that Sansa was sure everyone else had already commented on. It wasn’t what someone would normally wear to school.

Sansa thought back to her party dress at the Greyjoys, a grey snakeskin dress with cutouts on her hips leaving only a small bartlett to cover her top half. Sansa could never imagine wearing something so daring.

Not that she was judging. Margaery had a flair for the more revealing clothes too. But Sansa just never felt comfortable.

“You like it? It’s one of my favourites.” Daenerys cooed. “It's a bit dressy, but being the last week of school I figured why not dress it up?”

“Sound logic.” Sansa encouraged. “I tend to go for the more ‘I’m to lazy from studying to get up early enough to dress up’ style of final week look.”

“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself.” Daenerys smiled sweetly as she took her seat. “Besides you have just started dating someone. Best time to get dressed up.” Daenerys smile said something Sansa couldn’t quite catch.

“Yeah, but I don’t have that many beautiful dresses. If I start wearing them to school they aren’t as special.” Sansa felt silly saying it. Daenerys probably had a wardrobe full of dresses that weren’t school attire.

“Well, it’s the best way to get a guy's attention.” Daenerys giggled. And a cold shiver ran down Sansa’s spine.

‘She’s trying to impress Jon.’ Sansa suddenly thought. ‘Jon who is coming here now to see me, dressed like this.’ She looked down at what she was wearing. T-shirt and shorts. This morning it had looked good. That was before she sat next to Daenerys.

She had to text Jon, cancel this meeting before he got here. Say she had to hang out with someone else or got detention, anything!

She quickly pulled out her phone and typed. Daenerys didn’t notice, she was arranging her book word neatly on the table. 

‘Hey, sorry can’t hang.’ She typed and sent. Hoping that would stop him while she thought up an excuse.

“Bing.” A text alert sounded just a little away from Sansa. She looked up, more out of habit than anything, and there was Jon.

He had his phone in his hand and was reading. Sansa’s stomach dropped when his eyes lifted and found hers.

‘Damn.’ Sansa moaned to herself as she saw his eyes move to Daenerys, who had yet to notice. ‘Well, this is going to be interesting.’

“Hey,” Jon smiled awkwardly as he approached.

Daenerys’ head snapped up and her eyes grew wide.

“Jon.” She spoke after a moment. “I didn’t know you were joining us.” Her eyes flicked to Sansa who couldn’t meet them. She didn’t know what Daenerys was thinking. Did she want to know? She couldn’t decide.

Jon took his seat at the table, looking just as awkward as Sansa felt, and pulled out his study work.

“Sansa invited me to study with-” He left his sentence hang. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no. The more the merrier.” Daenerys smiled and leaned in. “Jon, would you like to work on our… Chemistry?” She asked in a voice so sensual that Sansa was surprised that she could use it in a library without blushing.

“Ummm… Well, Sansa doesn't take Bio.” Jon coughed.

“You two can work on your Chemistry. It’s fine.” Sansa piped up, trying not to be a bother.

“Well, I actually would rather go over our English essays…” Jon said, locking eyes with her. “I can’t get yours out of my mind.”

“Not for bad reasons I hope,” Sansa said trying to keep her voice steady under his gaze.

“Only the best thoughts.” Jon’s smile almost toppled her over the edge. She had to remind herself that there was another person just a meter away. Someone else who wanted Jon just as badly. “Seriously, I really liked this essay. Which is not something a sane person says.”

“No, I don’t think any sane person likes essays,” Daenerys said a little cheek. Jon just smiled lightly. Sansa let her heart hope. Just a little.

“Well,” Jon started in on her essay. And judging by the things he was saying he wasn’t just trying to fill time. He actually had read and could remember her essay. He had notes.

He only had one criticism.

“I wanted to know what… What the readers feel.” He tried to explain. “Like, you explain what the characters feel, and the representation there. But what effects does this have on the reader? What effect did it have on you?”

His gaze was so piercing that Sansa almost forgot he asked her a question the second he finished asking it.

“Well, it moved me to evaluate the islands I put myself on. What I hold myself back from. For similar reasons.” She tried to explain.

‘Like liking you.’ She wanted to add.

“Maybe just try adding in a line or two saying what effects these moments have on the reader and I think it will add weight to your essay.” Jon nodded.

“Thanks, Jon,” She was genuinely thankful. That idea seemed like it might solve the problem she was having with it. “I actually had some notes on yours.”

“You do?” He seemed surprised. “I didn’t think you got to read it.” A blush showed in his cheeks.

“I did.” A blush crept into hers too with the memories. They had to be careful, Daenerys might be pretending to study but she had her eyes on the two of them.

“I don’t have a lovely set of notes like you do.” She warned him. “But I found the premise interesting. The decay of morality. Leading right up to breaking his most sacred vowel. The road to hell, so to speak.”

Jon was watching her intently and she felt the words falling out of her mouth. Nothing she didn’t actually think. And nothing wrong or rude. Just very articulate. But Jon nodded along listening to all she said, which gave her the courage to voice her thoughts.

His essay had been raw and powerful in is verdicts. Sansa loved that. It felt refreshing to read over the countless intellectual essays that they had to read for class. This one had an opinion and that made it so interesting, but it didn’t judge the character for his actions. Sansa didn’t know how he managed to walk the tightrope.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just blabbering.” Sansa waved her hand. Pulling herself out of her babble.

“No, thank you. That was really helpful.” Jon said with earnest. Sansa couldn’t help but smile.

“Maybe we should try studying Geo now?” Sansa said trying to be diplomatic. Daenerys eyes where on her. Sansa wounded how much she had guessed. Sansa felt immensely guilty like she was flaunting her new found happiness in front of someone she had wronged.

“Yes, I wouldn't mind doing some Geo work,” Daenerys said with a cool tone. “I have been trying to-”

The bell rang loud and clear through the library.

“I guess it will have to wait till tomorrow lunch,” Daenerys said starting to pack her books away.

Sansa picked up her bag meekly. She felt as if Daenerys knew exactly what was going on between her and Jon.

Jon stood up with Sansa.

“You going to make me walk to class alone?” Daenerys smiled lightly at Jon. “We have Bio now. Or did you find something better?”

“No,” Jon blinked.

“Well, I’ll see you two around…” Sansa waved awkwardly and turned on her heels and stoned off.

She dreaded tomorrow's session.

\---

“So, did you guys get to talk? Get busy? Kiss at the very least? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Margaery squeezed her bicep with the same vigour as she spoke. Class hadn’t started yet but there were enough to people to give them side eyes.

“Ow!” Sansa managed to get out but Margaery refused to let go.

“Answer me now, Sansa Stark or god damn it I will tickle you.” Marge threatened with a twitch of her eyebrow.

Sansa leaned in and whispered.

“We kissed, he likes me too.” Margaery's eye lit up with the news.

“I knew he liked you.” She. Said with a prideful grin and let go of Sansa's arm... “It’s just whether you two got the courage to actually do anything.”

“You didn't know that! You just want to claim credit.”Sansa said poking her tongue out.

“No, I could tell from the way he looked when I talked about you.” Margery had an air about her.

“When did you talk to him about me.” Sansa’s eyes widened. 

“After you told me you liked him.” Margaery has a little smirk on her face. “Every time I mentioned your name his eyes grew wide and he almost tripped over his own feet!” She laughed. “That boy is so in love with you. I knew I just needed to make an excuse for you two to be alone together.”

“I freaking love you.” Sansa pulled Margery into a tight hug.

“Alright, class.” Melisandre gathered everyone's attention. Margaery and Sansa shared one last glance before turning their attention to her. But just as she did so, Sansa’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

She didn't normally get texts and when she did it was mostly from Margaery. So she was extremely curious as to whom was messaging her.

And subtly as she could she slipped her phone out and checked.

‘New text from Jon Snow.’

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly unlocked her phone.

‘Trying to blow me off at lunch?’

She gulped, she hadn't meant for her message to come across that way. 

‘I just thought it would be really awkward. Thought I would try to spare you.’ She replied honestly and tried to put her focus back on Melisandre.

Another text came in a moment later.

‘I quite enjoyed myself.’ It said. Another text came in a moment later. ‘But I would still like to talk to you alone.’

Sansa felt light headed. This was now her reality, cute text from Jon Snow.

‘We could walk home after school?’ She typed back. She sat waiting for his reply with bated breath, not even trying to listen to Melisandre.

‘Sounds perfect.’ Her heart flutter. Meet at the swings?’ The swings were at the back of the school, the furthest place of school you could get from the car park. No one would be there after school.

Sansa couldn’t wait. To be alone with Jon to be able to talk freely and not feel guilty. 

She could hardly sit still the rest of class and definitely couldn't pay attention to Melisandre.

After class, she explained to Margaery that she was going to meet Jon.

“Aw, I'm so happy for you! You two are so cute.” She gave Sansa a hug. “I give Robb an excuse.”

“Thank you, I owe you to much,” Sansa spoke from the heart.

“Don't mention it. I love playing matchmaker.” She said turning to leave. “You’re going to have to thank me when I bring Robb around to your cause.”

“Gods lets not get ahead of ourselves.” Sansa laughed. And the two parted ways.

Sansa made for the swings. They're where a little way from her class so she had to fight her way through the swarm of people trying to make their way to the parking lot.

‘This is going nowhere,’ she surmised and took up a spot leaning against the wall waiting for the flood to subside. 

When the halls had mostly cleared Sansa started to make her way again, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Those notes would be incredibly helpful,” Daenerys purred with the kind of voice that you need to twirl hair around your finger to pull off.

“Yeah, I'll see if I can bring them tomorrow.” An awkward Jon voice filled the air. Sansa felt a rush of adrenaline. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement or something else.

Gods, the last thing she wanted was to walk around the corner and to make Dany think she was intruding trying to get between her and Jon. The less she suspected the better.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jon said.

“Are you going to walk me to the parking lot?” Daenerys cooed. “Maybe I can drive you home and you can give me the notes?”

“Ummm… I have to meet someone.” Jon mumbled. “But I’ll bring them tomorrow.”

Sansa felt so guilty for listening in to this conversation. She felt bad for Daenerys even more so. She wished there was something she could do. It's not like she stole her man, but it sure felt like it.

“How about I wait with you until you meet with them?” Dany tried again.

Sansa could almost feel Jon sigh. This girl was relentless.

“They umm… Would prefer to meet me alone…” Jon stammered, probably as blown away by Daenerys *keep trying* as Sansa was.

“Okay, well…” She said lowering her voice. “There was something, something I wanted to let you know.”

“Okay, what is it?” Jon spoke bluntly.

“Well…”

A noise protruded around the corner. A noise that was unmistakable. Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She didn’t know what to do, should she run around the corner causing a scene. Should she be angry at Daenerys, Jon? She was eavesdropping maybe she had no right to react. But her blood was running. A normal reaction to hearing someone kiss the guy you like.

Jon had made it pretty clear that he liked Sansa and that he had no feeling for her. But Sansa still felt that sting of fear.

‘Maybe…’ She whispered to herself.

“What in seven hells Daenerys!” Jon’s voice broke through her every fear.

“I just wanted to let you know how I felt.” Daenerys voice shook a little. “Since you’re taking so long to make your first move…”

“Making the first move?” Jon threw back. Sansa felt a little guilty at being relieved at the turn of events. “I have a girlfriend.”

That hit Sansa right in the stomach.

“Girlfriend…” Daenerys echoed Sansa’s thoughts. “I didn’t- Nobody said. Everyone said you were single.”

“Maybe you should have asked me.” Jon’s voice was cold. “Instead of just kissing me.”

Footsteps echoed across the floor Jon became visible storming down the corridor away.

Sansa didn't hear Daenerys leave. She waited a long while. Long enough that she could have plausible deniability if Daenerys did see her. But when Sansa crept around the corners he hall was empty.

All the corridors were empty as she made her way out to the backfield.

Jon was sitting waiting for her on a swing set. His head was down but when her feet hit the bark ground he looked up, a ghost in his eyes. And before Sansa could even ask he was up, out of the swing seat and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
His head nestled into her shoulder.

She squeezed him tightly back. It felt so comfortable, after all the time they had spent avoiding each other concealing their feeling, this felt natural.

Then he pulled back slightly, just enough to look her in the eye.

“How was your last class?” He asked brushing a hair away from her face. It nearly made Sansa swoon.

“I had Marge with me so it wasn't too bad. What about you?”

He sighed. “Long.” Was all he said. Sansa wondered if, how, he might tell her about what she had just witnessed.

It was really not an issue, they hadn't officially said they were dating, just that they liked each other. But it was that weird grey area. Sansa wasn't going to hold it against him if he didn't tell her, his reaction was enough to smooth her.

But then…

“I have to tell you something,” Jon whispered. “But first let's sit down.” He gestured to the swings.

And when they sat down Jon’s mouth became a river of words. They kept tumbling out. She didn't think she had ever heard so many words out of Jon's mouth at once before.

The context was mostly what Sansa already knew. Daenerys has been on his tail after class, he tried to shake her off but she was persistent. She made the first move, Jon hadn't wanted it. He told her so. And he was sorry, so sorry.

“You don't need to apologise,” Sansa told him. She was just happy he had told her about it, even at the risk of her not believing him. He could have hoped to keep it a secret. It was an empty corridor, what are the odds that someone would have seen? School gossip was that they had already slept together, he could have told her it was just more white noise. But no, he told her the truth.

“I feel so guilty.” He explained. “All I could think was, this isn't Sansa.” Her cheeks tingled with blush at the way he said her name. “So I told her no, that I had a girlfriend, that-” his mind seemed to catch up with his words. “Not that I’m assuming that we’re… I mean, I would like to, but I get it if you…”

Sansa smiled and threw him a bone. “If you want to try long distance when college starts I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Jon's eyes lit up thee the dark. “Would you really?”

She stood up and walked over to him, standing between his knees, her hand traced his face, and she bent down slowly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Of course I would.” She whispered softly.

His arms locked around her and he pulled her into his lap.

“We’ll make it work, long distance. I have waited too long not to try.” He whispered back before kissing her hard and deeply.


End file.
